


Iron Man 2: The First Avenger钢铁侠二：首位复仇者

by DaisySharp, HepG2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor Failure, Chronic Illness, Drama, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Palladium Poisoning, Platonic Sex, Plothole Fill, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Organizations, Sick Tony Stark, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Whump
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: Anthony Stark一点都不像他的父亲——从他敏锐探求世界的、见证了多年专业知识的棕色的眼睛来看，这一点很快就能明确。这一年对Tony Stark来说不是个好年份。神盾局派了个新成员来监视他，或者是监视stark工业。他的反应堆在向他的血液中输送钯元素。他想凭钢铁侠一己之力单干，毕竟团队合作这种事情总会半路搞砸。哦对了，还有，政府和那些搞机械的恐怖分子对钢铁盔甲垂涎不已。而这还只是开胃小菜。说真的，他可能活不到餐后甜点了——这听起来挺可惜的，因为他才刚认识Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Man 2: The First Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878630) by [HepG2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2). 



> 作者注释：大家好！非常感谢大家来看！我想为钢铁侠2加点儿什么——就是美国队长，这就是文章名字的由来啦。队长会替代Natasha的角色，为了故事更合理，我加入了新的情节，但只会有【一些】，字面意义上的。这篇小说会以每章1000字左右的篇幅呈现，这都怪我在写作上总是只有很短的注意力XD。大家享受这篇小说吧，希望一直有你们相伴<3

“不，Tony，我们谈过这个的。事实上，他九点钟就会到这儿，就是十分钟后。友好点。”  
  
电话中的人是 Virginia “Pepper” Potts，Stark工业赖以存在的基石。而他，是Anthony Edward Stark，上文提到的企业的CEO，最近正饱受妙极了的头痛——这绝对和酗酒或是熬夜没关系，他的表现可以算是近来最好了。他有在锻炼，坚持休息六小时（每两天），按加仑狂饮蔬菜水果汁……  
  


  
“Pepper，我可没时间接待访客，让Bambi带他转转，或是找个实习生…随便哪个都好，我只是没有……”

  
“如果Phil说这是必要的，那么一定很有必要。”

  
“他是一个‘特工’。你知道这听起来有多荒谬吗？钢铁侠和他的保镖？”

  
“他不是个保镖——”

  
“你给了我他的简历，我现在就看。”手腕一挥，Tony从桌面上唤醒一页全息影像悬在办公室中央。“我不是在吹毛求疵，但是Pepper，我希望你做的更好。这简历没有名字、出生日期——”

  
“在第一页，你肯定跳过了开头。又一次。”

  
“这儿写着他，呃，在美术学校呆了一年，有军校训练基础，擅长飞行、军事谋略——好吧，需要我提醒你我们是一家财富五百强企业，而不是CIA吗？——他一直是军人，在成为一名……情报人员之前。”Tony斜睨一眼图像，“让我仔细看看。不骗你，他以前确实是——他现在还是个情报人员吗？”

  
“如果你指他是不是和Phil一个机构的话，是的，他是。”

  
“他拿神盾局的工资，你只需要说这个，Pep。”

  
“不要为难他，Tony。”

  
“我不会雇他的。”

  
Pepper的叹息在房间里回响，好像连全息的简历图都起了波纹。

  
“至少准许他你所承诺的30分钟的会面。”

  
“让人力资源部处理这个面试——”

  
“这不是个工作面试。”

  
Tony用指节揉了揉一边的脑袋，这是个有简历的30分钟的一对一会面——这一切不都暗示着这是个工作面试吗？

  
“我也想告诉你更多，Tony，真的，但是这就是我从Phil那儿拿到的所有资料了。Happy到了，而且我真的要挂了，返回第一页看看，至少记住他的名字。还有，照顾好你自己好吗？”

 

电话挂断的咔嗒声如同午夜响起的加农炮一样惊人。

  
呃，就看一眼首页也不会怎么样，对吧？除了会浪费点儿时间以外。但是他总不能一直叫别人“神盾局来的特工”吧……

   _Steve Rogers，出生于1920.7.4._  
    
Tony挥手关掉文件，然后唤出了一页燃料电池的设计图。这个新人毫无希望可言，如果他连简历中的错字都看不出来的话。①

 

* * *

  
  
  
一直以来Steve都把“Stark”当做未来科技的代名词，血脉中继承着远见卓识。Howard的儿子肯定不会让他失望。  
  
超现代化的Stark大厦在远景还是那般显而易见，嘲讽地耸视着纽约，仿佛在说：“唷，追上我呀！”  
  
顺带一提，Phil说飞行汽车还不存在。  
  
Howard喜欢夸张奢侈的东西，所以这点……可能是遗传。Stark企业大厅的内部装饰是极简派的，光滑的金属表面在实木的点缀下柔化了锋利的边缘。真正令人惊叹的是弹出的全息窗口，不管是用来——Steve猜——给等待会面的访客提供娱乐，或者教学，或者是仅仅拿来炫耀。  
  
或者以上三种都有。  
  
Howard从不满足于一心一用，看看和他搞在一起过的美女有多少就知道了。  
  
“Captain Rogers？”  
  
在这样的地方，你得做好随时被出人意料的准备。  
    
“早上好，”Steve走近刚刚打招呼的全息影像，一个年轻漂亮的红发AI。“我和stark先生的预约在9点？”  
    
“Stark先生准备好了，请进去吧。”  
    
Steve曾在神盾局的训练室里看见过这种拱道，他走了进去，在人工智能计算的时候等待着——他知道它们在检查他身上是否有违禁品、武器，或者任何非正常的生理指标——当绿灯亮起时，全息影像又出现了，“电梯直接通向办公室，祝你愉快，Captain。”  
    
大厦里肯定有近千名员工。他从电梯的透明玻璃望去，12楼的餐厅人来人往。走动的人们拿着平板，耳朵和眼睛上佩戴着先进的装置。到现在为止他唯一的交谈对象还是大厅里的AI，噢，还有他致电询问约期是否有效时电话那头的AI。  
    
Steve觉得跟一两个真人员工谈话就好了，至少能从平民角度对XX Anthony Stark有个大致了解。②  
    
令他惊讶的是，CEO办公室很低调，磨砂玻璃门上竟然连名牌都没有。  
    
Steve环顾四周，想找到个秘书或者私人助理，他可不会直接敲门进去介绍他自己。  
  
“报上你的名字和事务，先生。”一个冰冷的机械声响起。  
    
是门在和他讲话。  
    
“Steve Rogers，我和Stark先生九点有约。”  
    
“请进。”  
  
办公室的远端是一面玻璃墙，从这个高度看上去，纽约只是一块平地，其上各个街区散落着微型建筑。一个有着熟悉的黑色卷发、穿着三件套西装的男人背对着Steve站在窗边。  
    
这与Howard出奇的相似。  
    
“早上好，Stark先生。”  
    
他转过身，然后，有一点很快明确下来——从那双充满了尖锐审视和多年练就的伪装的热情的眼睛来看，Anthony Stark一点都不像他的父亲。  
    
“Captain,很高兴见到你。”  
  
  
①这是Tony以为Steve简历上的出生年份写错了的吐槽。  
②Steve不记得Tony的名字。  
  
  
TBC 3.13修改（再次感谢小月的beta~


	2. Chapter 2

  
Tony指向一个空座位，就在他的直背主管办公椅对面，那把椅子上还搭着一件红色的开襟羊毛衫——这椅子是Steve在他整齐宽敞的办公室里能找到的最便宜的东西了。

 

“我不知道神盾局是怎么做到的，但是他们确实把你塞到了我的日程表里。  
  

“了不起的成就。

 

“所以Potts小姐现在是你的上司和SI（Stark工业）之间的实际联络官了吗？”  
  

Steve将手叠放在大腿上，“Potts小姐给予了不少帮助，Fury指挥官——”  
  

“我就从这儿打断你，”三大步走回椅子前，Tony重新坐下，将椅子滑到桌边。  
  

“指挥官Fury和神盾局和我的公司没有利益纠葛——金融或其他方面都没有——所以无权干涉我们的管理。这次就算了，Captain，但我必须得说如果你和你那边的人能够不插手的话，我会很高兴的。”  
  

Steve没有马上做出回答，Tony默许了接下来几秒的尴尬。  
  

“Stark先生，我想有件事你可能感兴趣。”  
  

然后Steve拿出了一个U盘——讲真？——伸出手等待Tony取。当然他接了，一边想着在整栋大厦里能不能找到能读取这玩意儿的USB借口。无线时代，无需多说，搭载于电磁波上的字节令人惊叹地在时空中传播。  
  

“我不喜欢被递东西。”

 

Steve挑眉，然后指着桌子上的CPU。Tony觉得很有必要一次性解释清楚这块儿钢板放在这儿是为了怀旧。  
  

“我来？”Steve像举杯敬酒一样举起U盘示意道。  
  

Tony点点头。  
  

存储器里只有一页文档直接出现在全息投影上。Tony承认，他以为又会是Steve的简历，或者神盾局的宣传幻灯片，见鬼的，甚至是毛片，谁知道呢——重点是，他做好了一切准备接受Steve接下来会展示的东西，见得了光的任何东西。  
  

任何东西，除了令人害怕的stark大厦的详细工程图，从最底层的地基一直到最高层的避雷针。  
  

“这是机密——  
  

你从哪儿——”  
  

“Fury长官得到你在Malibu住址的相同手段。”  
  

Tony笑了，笑意却没到眼底。“数字侵入，很精巧。”他从座位里直起身，在桌上支起手臂。  
  

“现在，给我个不叫安保的理由，否则这个存储器会被没收而你的屁股会乖乖待在监狱里，因为不当持有财产保险内容和信息盗窃。”  
  

“随你相信与否，Stark先生，我不是来树敌的。你的安全是我们的首要任务。”  
  

Tony公然对此嗤之以鼻，Steve继续道，“我同意这个方法……值得质疑。如果你和Iron Man是两个实体的话事情会容易很多。”  
  

“唔，好主意，一手经验？”  
  

Steve隐约的微笑裂开了，“我不是个超级英雄，Stark先生。”  
  

“你可能听过很多我的事情，不是所有的都很中听，但是懦弱绝不是其中一件。我决不会藏在面具和秘密身份后。”  
  

Steve的笑意渐薄，Tony在精神上给了他一击。  
  

“Fury长官担心你会成为反维和运动的受害者，这些可以被提前预防。”  
  

“……你过去的经历体现了你的英勇，Captain，但是我不会就为了所谓的以防万一而让神盾局的特工在这儿待着。我们在这儿做生意，我们不需要提醒顾客可能破窗而入的手榴弹——”  
  

“你误解了，我不是来这儿提供这些服务的。”  
  

就在这时，全息影像一闪，大厦的原始架构上覆盖了一层红色的结构，衬着大厦原本蓝色。“我来这儿是对stark大厦的安保提出建议的。”  
  

Tony草草看了一眼闪烁的图像，“接下来呢？给我的住宅也加上一层外罩？”Tony把存储器从CPU上拔下来，“我想我可以保存几天这个？模拟运行一下，深入了解下你的建议。”

 

Steve点头，站起身来。半个小时快结束了。  
  

“我不是个不讲道理的人。我确实很重视职员的安全，我之前一直在考虑翻修安保系统，所以如果这个，”他在拇指和食指之间转动着那个U盘，“给了我解决方法，我会准备第二次谈话的。替我感谢Fury。”  
  

他们握了手，Steve向门口走去。  
  

“啊，等等！”Tony迅速弯腰探到桌子底下，Steve听见他正翻找着什么。“介意看看这个吗？”他拿着一个用熟石膏做的圆形模型，刷成了白色，但是细致到连鹅卵石小道上的每一块都能看清。  
  

“这是Stark Expo的微型模型，在底部有一个芯片，我很确定神盾可以读取。我上个月才给了他们一百个。当然，我会给你更微型的。”Tony拍掌，然后石膏片如同雪花一样纷纷落在了他的办公桌上。“我不知道你要来，这个上面应该有根绳子以便于携带。”  
  

Steve哂笑，“当然，stark先生。”轻松地，Steve将模型挂在肩上，精巧的半球模型搭在背上。“期待下次见面。”  
  

即使过去了整个下午，已经没什么可以让Tony想起上午的会面，但他仿佛之前就认识了Steve Rogers的特殊感觉还是挥之不去。

TBC 3.13修改


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir，他 **留下** 了U盘。”  
    
“令人惊叹。听起来你是这个工作的正确人选，Captain。那个男人从不 **留下** 除了金发美女和像他盔甲一样炫酷的任何东西。”  
    
“Yes, sir.”  
    
“不过他在有件事上是对的。Iron Man可以受监管，但总体来说stark工业不是我们能插手的。我们只能寄希望于他会好心继续和神盾局合作。”  
  
Steve愤愤不平地将手机放进口袋。他在大厦没别的事可做了，除非他想和人群一起看着大厅里钢铁侠飞行的全息影像尖叫。  
    
Stark肯定不擅长低调。  
    
正是一天的下班时间，明天日出之前的这段时间他都可以用来做他想做的。这应该会很棒，不是吗？花费整个下午洗衣服做饭打扫房间的时代已经过去，人们不会比那时候更 **忙碌** 。七十年对一般人而言是 **一生之长** ，他知道……但是他还活着。他的一个主治医生向他保证世界跟以前没什么不同，地球还是绕着太阳转，同样的运行轨道，同样的运行速度。  
    
那为什么24小时会这么长呢？  
    
噢，等等。他有 **家庭作业** 。  
    
Steve从自行车上下来，再次打开后车筐。  
  
模型还在完整地待那儿……好吧，比利时华夫饼店外的遮阳伞裂了，但整体来说还跟原来一样。他脱下外套，用它裹住迷你版的Stark Expo。  
    
他应该报告给Fury吗？他突然成了一个十分钟前听说的世博会的临时建筑安全咨询师。而且这个世博会规模还十分宏大，像是为了补偿什么遗憾似的。但在研究这个模型和整晚与加强版沙袋厮混中选？他得说，毫无疑问的前者。  
  


* * *

  
“JARVIS，是否已经安全进入主机？”  
    
“Sir，需要我提醒您骇进神盾局的主机是——”  
    
“不不，把‘骇’这个字从你的词典里删掉，这还是上个世纪的用词……而且小小的报复很公平，你不觉得吗？”Tony把一颗薄荷糖抛高，然后用嘴接住。“以眼还眼、以牙还牙之类的。说起来在他们突破防火墙的时候你在干什么？”  
    
“我只能按照程序工作，Sir。”  
    
他面前的三块屏幕上是一片代码的海洋。  
    
源代码在全息屏幕上占据了主要位置，Tony滑动着手腕上的铜质手环。在他头顶上方，JARVIS打开的视窗里ASCII代码不受控制般地闪过。  
    
“那是个借口吗？啧，看看他们留下的损毁。一点都不低调。”他从左到右挥动手臂，将发光的神盾局标志从屏幕上划开。他踮起脚瞥了一眼玻璃门外，“我们才不会向他们那样入侵，对吧？我需要把记录抹掉，J，你可以做到吗?”  
    
“抹掉系统日志和指令记录只有通常程度的百分之二十，Sir.”  
    
“那就可以了。”这很棒。这就像他穿着盔甲飞进神盾总部的三曲翼大厦，肯定会有碎裂的玻璃和被刮掉的门把手——这确实很遗憾，但强行入侵过程总不会很完美——但是，嘿，他至少可以用丝袜套头伪装一下。    
现在，我们来看看输入Steve Rogers会出现什么。  
    
服务器顺从而机械地展示着一页又一页的结果。“信息很多嘛。”页面刷新太快，Tony只能看到一闪而过的信息。“往纽约随便扔块石头都能砸中一两个Steve Rogers。JARVIS，用他的简历索引，搜索关键词。”  
    
“Sir, Captain Rogers出生年份找到了，需要把这个加入筛选条件吗？”  
    
“……看来你程序的损毁比想象得更严重。现在是2010年，一个二战退伍老兵不会还像Hallmark台里的男一号一样年轻帅气。那是个错误，忽略它。”①  
    
没花多久“正确的”Steve Rogers就出现在了最后结果里。他的正脸照还真是完美啊，对吧？一样锐利的蓝色双眼，高挺的鼻子，强壮的下颚，皱起的眉头像马里亚纳海沟一样深邃。Tony拍了他虚拟的脸一巴掌，看着他旋转。是的，这就是他要找的人，各方面都切合。  
    
Tony移开照片，往下划到他的个人资料。  
  
 _Captain Steven Grant Rogers…July 4, 1920…_  
  
神盾到底雇了哪个蠢蛋——连员工的个人资料都打不对——  
  
 _男性…身高6’2”…蓝色眼睛…金色头发…240磅…O型血…_  
  
Tony了然，他看着的这个男人一定是雅利安血统最完美的的样本。  
  
 _重生手术，1941…_  
 _纳粹倒台…红骷髅压迫…_  
 _1945年4.18消失在北冰洋…_  
 _美国的陨落之子…_  
 _Captain America_  
  
  
①Hallmark Channel是美国的一个经常播出爱情剧的电视台。  
  
TBC 3.14修改


	4. Chapter 4

熬夜——在那时候——并不是个好主意。妈妈以前常说，“看着点油，光是我们不该浪费的馈赠。”  
  
Steve在Walter Isaacson所著的乔布斯传的55页夹好书签，然后趴在了自己的手臂上。现在十点钟了，正是妈妈自己处理好事情的时候——实际上——也是她用被唾液润湿的手指熄掉他房间里的煤油灯的时候·。神盾局的一个服务人员——是个好人，差不多跟他一样大，按他七十岁算的话——在他到医疗室准备另一次血液测试的一个中午告诉了他电灯的发明史。  
  
卤钨灯，日光灯，LED灯……对电灯来说还真是好听的名字，Steve想。这些名字一直在他的记忆中。没有什么能逃过他的记忆。他还记得这些灯泡比其他的节约百分之二十五到八十的能源，持续时间要长三到二十五倍。  
  
Steve盯着床头柜上的台灯，他让它亮到天明也没关系。  
  
  
“Rogers！”  
  
Steve从床上惊醒。听起来有人在拼命敲他的门。  
  
“我知道你在这儿！”  
  
“马上出来！”  
  
耶稣上帝啊，如果门坏了，他付得起维修的钱吗？  
  
Steve对着电视屏幕检查了一下仪容——为了检查有没有忘穿什么衣服——然后开了门。  
  
然后他很确定这位深夜访客——Tony Stark——脸上的惊恐跟他自己一模一样，无论是从高抬的眉毛还是从快要惊掉的下巴上来看。  
  
“Stark先生？您有什么事吗?”  
  
Tony扬起头，大眼瞪小眼地盯着他，然后调整自己的面部表情，带点儿礼貌的疏离。  
  
时间一秒一秒地过去，Steve看着他的嘴唇慢动作似的动着，声音从低到近乎咆哮，  
  
“Hail Hydra.”  
  
Steve退后——猛烈地——  
  
当Steve在木门框上留下深深嵌入的指印后，Tony的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
Tony嘲讽道：“所以这是真的——”  
  
接下来不到两秒，Steve一口气完成了以下动作：他把Tony整个儿卷到他家玄关处，关上身后的门，把他的客人钉在了墙上。  
  
即使这是在新世纪，Tony也很确定，一只手掐在他的脖子上、试图杀了他的行为绝不算是礼貌的问候。  
  
“Rogers，放轻松——”  
  
“这不好笑，Stark。”  
  
“要死了——”  
  
Steve后退一步，看着Tony猛地吸进一大口空气。一阵金属闪光——红色和金色——在Tony的右手腕上，引起了他的注意，于是他又谨慎地后退了一步。如果Iron Man等会儿夷平他的公寓——一栋他还没住很久的公寓，所以如果他搬走就会损失掉押金——可以让stark工业付损失费用吗？  
  
“晚上好，Cap,刚刚抱歉了。”  
  
Steve抱起双臂，没有说话。  
  
  
“那么我就开门见山了？  
  
今晚真是个去Flushing Meadows的好日子，①  
  
所以我想问，你愿意一起来吗？”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“欢迎来到Stark Expo！”  
  
这里很黑，很静，更像是某个不明之地的一间废弃仓库，虽然设计美观完整，保存完好而且……  
  
Tony牢牢抓住Steve的大臂，拖住他的步子，“小心点，为了避开嬉皮士，我们装了运动传感器和热传感器。”  
  
某种冰凉而光滑的金属被推到了他一边的手腕上，“戴上这个。”  
  
然后Tony在走进大门之前将手举过头顶拍了一下。  
  
灯光全亮了。  
  
“为了节省能源，”Tony的鞋跟碾着地转了一圈儿，然后他就面对着Steve了，说道，“这个手环，”他扬起右臂，“会激活三十英尺内必要的电子器件。当然了，你的也一样，只是减去了进入建筑物的权限。”  
  
当整个大厅被照亮时，Steve看见了前台——其后墙正中挂着Howard的肖像。直到他的前臂撞上了前台上的大理石面板，他才意识到他有多被这幅画所吸引。  
  
“你想起了我父亲的什么？”  
  
Steve皱眉，把注意力从肖像画上转移。  
  
“你怎么知道的？多久了？”  
  
“有段时间了。听着，如果你不想让人们发现你的真实身份，不要用你的真实名字。明白人我就不多说。”Tony扒拉着头发，“老家伙总是停不下来讲你那些往事儿，所以。”  
  
他又是抓起Steve的手臂，带他走向“后院”——至少指示标牌上是写的这两个字。  
  
“我们散散步。”  
  
花园的灯接连亮起。  
  
他们在鹅卵石小道上漫步，每一步都会点亮一盏灯。  
  
主路的一侧有些临时的展台，Steve猜测是用于展示那些更适合户外展览的成果的。  
  
Tony走出卵石小路向着一个凉亭冲刺了几步，路灯在他身后如数亮起。  
  
“我在这儿看不太清楚，但是你应该可以。”  
  
Tony指向北边，Steve跟着看过去。穿过昏暗的夜，他辨认出一个搭着板子和屏幕的脚手架的轮廓，还有一个架起的平台，这意味着一样东西——  
  
“一个舞台。”  
  
Tony转过目光，流露出一瞬间的得意之色。他把手放回口袋里，“你在神盾有一份信息多到致命的健康报告，这不由得让我思考，关于Steve Rogers，关于你，到底有什么特殊之处，让他们那些本该吝啬的科学家不顾一切地砸钱研究你？”  
  
“而你知道那些数据，怎么知道的？”  
  
“至少他们有进行数据保护，我只能这样说。”Tony身子探出护栏，“关于你的细胞是如何运行的每个测试结果——他们所知的关于超级士兵血清的所有东西——都存在Fury的一个私人服务器上，并且不能通过远程进入。”  
  
在Steve的大脑一片空白之时他继续道，“你知道Fury的，他可能把它们藏在枕头底下或者哪里，所以你得先查查他。我不怎么喜欢他，但他的确是个难搞的浑球。”  
  
Tony转过身，Steve看见他的指关节在不锈钢栏杆上攥白了。  
  
“你想从我这儿得到什么？”  
  
“我既想要你给我签名，又想给你这张脸来上一拳。”②  
  
Tony轻轻一笑，带着装出来的真诚。他探出栏杆晃着身子，而Steve迅速拉住了他。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
近距离下，Tony脸上的细纹更加清楚了。  
  
“今天还很长呢，我之前是想带你看看左翼……”  
  
“我们可以以后来。已经很晚了，我得提醒你。”  
  
在回停车场的路上他们没再说话，Tony毫不迟疑地将他的车钥匙扔过来，然后他们交换了驾驶位。  
  
Steve在回SI路上的某个路口拉下手闸时，注意到变速杆旁边亮起的红色按钮。已经到了嘴边的问题，却在听见Tony平稳的呼吸时咽了下去。  
  
但是黎明总会到来，他们又会再见。  
  
现在是午夜后两个小时，州际公路上方，星辰漫天。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
①Flushing Meadows：法拉盛草地公园，纽约第四大公园，位于皇后区，在这里举办了两次世界博览会，更多内容点[这里](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flushing_Meadows%E2%80%93Corona_Park)  
②I either want you to sign my shoe or punch you in the face.这句经过我和小月的讨论还是有些疑惑，关于sign my shoe的翻译，欢迎提供建议~  
  
  
  
TBC 2.25修改版 3.15再修


	5. Chapter 5

“汽车炸弹是一种普遍的袭击方式。爆炸后果主要取决于炸药数量、汽车型号和其与建筑之间的距离，后者是我们可以控制的。大厦外有很大的开放性空间，而且我注意到那儿安装了不少摄像头——它们都是真实可用的吗？”  
  
Tony用钢笔敲着自己的前额，“百分之六十是。”  
  
“只要你能监控到那些高危地区——”  
  
“噢，不是，你没懂，现在所有的地方都已覆盖到了。我们在车流量较少的地段采用了无人机摄像的方式。”  
  
但，当然了。  
  
“我们应该使得汽车爆炸源最大化地远离大厦进出口。这里有几种方法可以做到这点，比如我们可以在大厦外部建造混凝土护柱——”  
  
“这里不建造任何东西就是为了营造一种开放欢迎的氛围，地面上竖起的冷冰冰的护柱几乎不——”  
  
“混凝土花坛也一样有用，”Steve建议道，手中的笔轻轻敲着放在膝上的笔记夹板。“还有低屏幕墙，或者是自动化屏障。”  
  
“我们怎么处理顶层的停机坪？”  
  
“对于空袭，我们无能为力——”  
  
“也许几套盔甲能有所作用。”  
  
“……这不算安全装置，但是我们可以建造护柱来阻止未经授权的停机行为。还要考虑强化建筑本身——墙壁和地板；限制进入点；加强监管。”  
  
Steve低头看他只讲了一半的笔记，他们的说明会还只到一半，Stark就已经开始东张西望了。他的双眼专注且锐利——但看的不是Steve。有那么一会儿他的眼神停留在门上，下一秒就到了Jackson Polloc①的画上。Steve在考虑将剩下的内容安排到下一次开会，他得保证Stark全心全意地投入这个——这可是真人版的塔防游戏。  
  
“你呆愣着想什么呢，Cap？”  
  
Steve抬头，看见Tony好笑地看着他。  
  
“这确实是谈一会儿就会觉得无聊的东西，是吧？”  
  
“这事关重要，Stark先生。这座大厦的战略优势地位和人口密集程度使其成为袭击的最佳地点，我们得尽全力——”  
  
“我有在用心听。我，呃，”Tony拿着马克杯站起来，“Pepper说我有种‘走神’的习惯——我才没有，信不信由你。我们都是大忙人，一次就做一件事情可不能完成一天的任务，对吧？所以我‘一心多用’。来一杯？”  
  
Steve转动椅子，看见玻璃酒柜里排列整齐的各类酒。“我工作的时候不喝酒。”  
  
“你是工作的时候不喝酒呢，还是你不根本就不喝？我敢说你身体代谢酒精这种棒呆了的东西的速度比我们这些普通人要快得多。”  
Tony轻笑，倒了一满杯酒；又倒了一杯——这次是水。“我看过你的提议了，而且在模拟袭击场景下运行了。各种形式的威胁下——爆炸、火灾、生化武器，它都起了良好的作用，减少了百分之十五的伤亡人数。你的提议非常好，各种方面都无懈可击。”  
  
“我是否可以认为你是同意实施这个方案了？”  
  
“不幸的是，并不是提议中的所有细节都能实施的。拆除掉西翼，或者是整个上层楼面，去改造电梯系统是不划算的；把所有的窗户都换成防爆的复合式倒还可以；在地下实验室的墙体里装入新一代墙体增强剂也可行。  
  
  
Steve边喝水边想，这是个假的stark工业CEO，肯定是。这可不是他在电视上看到的那个男人——穿着装甲的大人物，打击犯罪，撂倒坏人，仿佛自己是世界的中心。  
  
“我饿了，”Tony突然说道。他拿过Steve的杯子——不管Steve还在用它喝水——伸手去取车钥匙。“去世博的路上我们可以吃点儿东西。还有，我有件事要跟你谈谈——然后你好带话给Fury。”他顿了一下，“……我，和Fury合作，这个世界是怎么了？”  
  
他们乘电梯下行的速度很快。当一个研发部实习生带着满脸‘我-无法-相信-Stark 先生-在意-我的-工作’的呆滞表情下电梯的时候，Tony讥讽的开口：“你知道，除非外星人来袭、把大厦夷为平地，我才会完全实施你的提议方案。”  
  
“下午好，Stark先生，Captain Rogers，”在他们走向大厅的时候红发AI向他们打招呼。“先生们，请在读卡器上刷卡，然后踏进门内接受安检。”  
  
Tony按照指示将身份卡正面朝下放在读卡器上，转头看着Steve。他没说话，但是Steve明白他脸上隐约的讥笑：记好笔记了，Rogers，我们很重视安全问题。  
  
门上方的玻璃球变成了红色。  
  
“每分钟心跳108次，心动过速；收缩压升高；呼吸次数过快。呼吸挥发性代谢物浓度检查异常——”  
  
“可以了。指令覆盖，Stark-3490。”  
  
“……通过语音认证。祝您今天过的开心，Stark先生。”  
  
然后Tony走出门，站到一边，示意Steve站过去。  
  
“楼下有一些基因和生物实验室，我们会对员工和访客的生理变化进行检查。以防万一，他们接触过有害物质或者其他传染体（但愿没有），你懂得……但是这些传感器还是初代模型，有时候不太准。”  
  
作为一个演讲大师，Tony很快将话题转移到了全球变暖和美国编剧协会大罢工上。②  
  
Steve没有错过每个句子间隙里Tony胸膛的剧烈起伏，也没有提起这件事。  
  
  
  
①杰克逊·波洛克(Jackson Pollock,1912-1956)，美国画家，抽象表现主义绘画大师，也被公认为是美国现代绘画摆脱欧洲标准，在国际艺坛建立领导地位的第一功臣。  
  
②Writers Guild of America strike：发生在2007-2008年，要求增加对作家的资金资助，12000名电影和电视编剧都参加了，从维基翻译过来的，有兴趣的话点[这里](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007%E2%80%9308_Writers_Guild_of_America_strike)  
  
2.25 TBC  3.15修改


	6. Chapter 6

“Tony，我必须得说，我……很吃惊，我以为你会忍受他半个小时，但也就半个小时。”

 

“他提出了一些不错的建议，事实上，我觉得我会授权他负责世博会的安全。”  
  

“……啊。”  
  

Tony摸摸鼻子。“怎么了？”  
  

“他一定有什么特别之处，你很少对人这么上心，而他竟然都不会leet语句——”①  
  

“没人再用‘Leet’这个词了好吗。而且，相信我，Pep，我欣赏天赋、专业和对工作的专注，无论这些品质是以什么形式表现出来的。”  
  

“顺带一提，”Tony瞥了一眼半掩着的门，看见了背对着的Steve，他也在讲电话。“我通过了Rogers的提议，JARVIS等会儿会传给你一份副本，你可以仔细看看。”  
  

“很好。我只有一个问题：我们要为他的工作付钱吗？”

  
  


* * *

  
“Stark刚刚做了 **什么** ？”  
  
“他通过了我的大厦安全提案，而且问我能不能继续留下来为世博会安全工作——”  
    
“我知道他很擅长于给人惊喜，但这可比预期得更‘惊人’。见鬼，我昨天还听见那些特工打赌拿你能在Stark办公室工作多久呢。”Fury声音低下去。  
  
Steve把手机贴得更近，听见他的声音，“你的工作到此结束了。”  
    
“是的，sir。”Steve穿过会议室，站到窗边，“不过，在下个任务派给我之前，我能待在这儿吗？”  
    
“……需要我提醒你我们是个反恐机构吗？我们的工作就是保护地球不受超自然力量的袭击。Captain America是战场上的领导者，而不是一个建筑安全顾问。”  
    
真可惜。那天去世博会所花的半小时的努力全都付之东流了。  
    
“但如果你想待下去，当然可以。”  
    
Steve抬起下巴，“你确定？”  
    
“在下个任务之前，Rogers。”  
  


* * *

  
  
“一切都还好吗？”Tony把门推开一小半，靠在门边。Steve这才后知后觉从Fury打电话来他就一直从窗户里看他。  
    
他花了一点儿时间才在膝盖的吱嘎声中转头看向Tony。  
    
“很好，”Steve茫然地指着房间问道，“员工们在这儿过夜吗？”  
    
“是的。”  
    
房间西北角有一张豪华的行军床、一个床头柜和衣柜，床边还放着一双室内拖鞋。他们肯定是在某个人的临时房间里。  
    
“在需要下来工作的时候我就住在这儿。”  
  
“你在这儿睡觉？”  
    
“我在工作室的时候总会忘记时间。工作室就是我的天堂。那儿就像个赌场，没有窗户，没有时钟，只要呆上一会儿你就会忘记这些东西。”  
    
既然Tony这么说，那就是了。Steve这辈子可都没参与过赌博。  
    
“我打算连上服务器，让JARVIS上线，但是那个可以等到晚上。而你，Captain，”Tony用脚把门推得更开，“值得一次好好的世博之旅。想去看看博物馆吗？”  
    
只不过，它可不只是个博物馆。  
    
它是纪念Stark工业之父的纪念馆，而这意味着目之所及，墙上贴的都是已泛黄的战争时期的剪报和照片，以及战争所孕育的新发明。  
    
Steve伸手抚过一张装框的照片，在Vita放射仪器，Howard正同Dr Erskine握手——美好的旧日时光啊，他看着下方的注释。  
    
“重生手术，”Tony走到他身边，“怀念旧日？”  
  
    
当Steve第一次来到喧嚣的现代化城市纽约时，性别平等、社会公平，还有微波炉——所有告诉他的东西都是欢迎来到2010，我们赢得了战争，享受你牺牲生命换来的未来吧。最初的三个月他都用来学习二战历史，了解科技进步，没有人谈论那时候发生了什么——也许只是因为他的战友和同事都不在了。人们只会说，有这么好的 **未来** ，还谈论过去做什么呢？  
    
“我们已经定下了来宾和展位分配事宜，后勤已安排妥当，也通知了媒体。万事俱备，只欠东风。不像大厦，在这儿我们有更多的设计空间。当然了，如果你觉得有必要的话，我们可以进行合理程度的修整。”  
    
Fury说Tony不轻易和人处得来。  
    
“我很感谢给我这个机会，为世博工作。”从解冻以来，Steve一直就渴望着做些什么，然而，“我得问，这其中有什么别的原因吗？我能继续待在这儿？”  
    
“……自由国度，Cap。如果你不想的话，可以不用做这个。”  
    
Steve似乎不能把视线从一张特殊的黑白照片上移开。他自己的那张在战争中遗失了，但咆哮突击队的记忆那么鲜明，完全不需要画来提醒他。  
    
“这是为了得到信息吗？”  
    
“什么？”  
    
“在我一恢复生命体征时神盾局就想知道的 **那些** 信息。九头蛇？宇宙魔方？我知道Howard没有放弃研究。也许他研究中这部分不完整，然后，看看这些布置，”Steve看着展会，“说到底还是为了唤醒我的那部分记忆？”  
    
Steve发誓，如果他早知道这会有多伤人——  
    
“不难看出你很想念旧生活，想念这些我爸爸私人收藏的——我继承的——东西。我想第一个带你看看，因为至少你是真正欣赏它们的。”  
    
Tony的指节轻叩着墙。  
    
“那么，我就留你一个人在这儿看看。”  
    
他一边向外走一边说道。  
    
“你的手环有大多数地方的权限，可以在周围转转—— 如果你还对在这儿工作感兴趣的话。”  
    
大厅里家具很少，Tony每走一步都会响起回声。  
    
“我要小憩一下，晚餐的时候叫醒我？”  
  
    
最后，Steve终于舍弃过去的慰藉，走出了建筑。  
  
晚上余下的时间他都在调查这里，因为，Tony说得对极了，从他苏醒以来第一次，他觉得终于有机会证明上帝给予他第二次生命是正确的选择。  
    
他有事可做了。  
  
  
  
  
①leet：以下来自百度：Leet语句它是众多黑客俚语中的一种，据说最早由黑客组织 Dead Cow Cult创造并使用的。现在它经过20多年的发展，已经成为一种互联网上独有的语言现象，成为一种在计算机和通讯领域中流行的青年亚文化。  
  
  
2.26TBC  3.13修改  3.15修改


	7. Chapter 7

在输入访问密码时，Tony只在一心想着尽快调试好服务器让JARVIS上线，这是他今晚的计划。  
  
他想要让他的AI完美的进驻完成大厦与世博园之间的无缝对接，之后再打个盹儿，和队长一起吃晚饭——只有一点其他的事情在从中作梗。  
  
他看东西出现了重影。  
  
他之所以能在这种情况下输对密码，只是因为他会盲打。  
  
“好吧，我这是出了什么问题？”  
  
Tony将T恤扯过头顶，毫不迟疑地拍了两下反应堆旁的可穿戴式无线传感器。  
  
他已经开始喜欢上这个实验室了，这地方简直就是为研究心脏病的再生疗法①而生的——说起来他在最近一次剑桥之行中碰到了一个年轻的博士后女性，志向高远，聪明过人，而且，她很漂亮。她有一双他所见过的最明亮的绿宝石般的双眼——仅次于Pepper。靠近安全出口的两个展位都是给她的，但是由于在世博结束之前她都来不了美国，所以，谁先到就归谁了。  
  
Tony一屁股坐到医疗用椅上，等待传感平衡。他希望JARVIS能够自己上传到主机上，然后接手所有的治疗内容，那样他就可以安心的扮演难搞的病人角色了。  
  
他手里的检测仪突然震动了。  
  
“这到底是……”  
  
他不喜欢现在的身体情况。  
  
体温近沸，心动过速，呼吸次数过快，血压高到爆表。他像每个合格的科学家一样，拉下传感器放在腿上猛拍了几下，然后重新放回到胸前。  
  
显示的结果还是那些操蛋的数据。  
  
检测仪再次震动，这一次，屏幕角落弹出了一个小窗口。  
  
“重金属中毒？”  
  
他把手里的检测仪翻来覆去地看了好几遍，思考着这个小东西真是厉害，只用贴着胸膛一分钟就能准确查出病原。  
  
他现在别无选择，他得去做个血液测试。  
  
将针头装到采血笔上，Tony想到问Steve帮他个忙，看他能不能从手指头上弄点血。  
  
呃……  
  
五分钟后，血液样本到了盖玻片上，载入质谱分析，然后Tony改变了主意——他直接去小憩一下。  
  
  


* * *

  
建筑没什么大问题，在建造的时候已经清晰地考虑了居住安全——从强化的建筑结构，明确的标识系统，远见性的逃生出口上就能看出来。Steve唯一觉得不好的就是后院。  
  
这里就是他的舞台，足下的大地和头顶绵延无尽的天空。  
  
但同时也是个不安全的地方。  
  
他理解对这块地方的处理方式，考虑到Stark Expo的倾向性——Howard或者Tony的——因为他们总是倾向于吸引大量的人群。甚至是任何一个二流的坏人都知道要在活动时袭击这里。在没有关注点的情况下，摄像头很难系统且高效地将犯罪行为记录下来，因而很可能会出现骚乱和伤亡。  
  
他们可以从提高这里的亮度等级开始。  
  


* * *

  
太阳已经开始向地平线移动了。  
  
既然Tony没告诉他会在哪儿，而且他也不确定他是否有进入工作间或是实验室的权限，Steve决定到上次那张床所在的会议室一趟。  
好吧，Tony在那儿。并且正如他所说的，正在打盹儿。窗帘拉上了，将房间笼罩在阴影里。Tony就这样半靠在墙边，一手抱着他的平板。  
  
Steve加重敲门的力度，但他还是没醒。  
  
他穿过房间，拉开了窗帘。暖黄色霎时充满了房间，如此耀目，Steve只能眯起眼睛。  
  
“Stark，醒醒。”他摇着Tony的肩膀，心里想希望周围没有盔甲突然冲上来，给他这个打扰他睡眠的人来上一记。  
  
拿得很松的平板从Tony的手里滑落，掉到了地上。  
  
“Stark？”  
  
Steve再次摇晃着Tony，更用力了——  
  
“嘿，”Tony被晃得歪倒，幸而Steve在他从床边摔下去之前抓住了他。然后事情就变得令人担忧了起来，因为Tony半挂在床边，而他所有的重量都由Steve支撑着——而且Tony的双眼还紧闭着。如此尴尬的场面，Tony都没醒。  
  
Steve把他放回床上，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
  
这意味着他要拨打911吗？  
  
正当他伸手到口袋里取手机时，Tony猛地坐了起来，眼睛环顾着周围，带着几分恐慌。  
  
Steve一只手放到他的膝上，Steve一只手放到他膝盖上，接着是他之前见过的场景——Tony扭过身子挥动手臂一拳打向Steve的脸。作为一个普通人，这一拳无论力道还是速度都相当不错，但是Steve毫不费力地抓住了迎面而来的拳头，让他停留在空中。  
  
“冷静，是我。”  
  
Tony猛地抓住了这句话，抓住了这声音，抓住了所有能抓住的东西——直到呼吸平复下来他才从Steve那儿抽出手来。  
  
“你烧得很厉害。你应该去看医生。”  
  
“不，”Tony往床里缩了缩，“我很好。我只是需要，呃，晚饭——你是为了晚饭而来的，不是吗？就是这个，然后再睡个好觉，我会好的不能再好了。给我一分钟，我得去趟卫生间。”  
  
门在Tony背后关上，于是只有Steve一个人在外面待着。他弯腰捡起摔在地上的平板，角上摔出了条裂痕。扫过一眼——他没有想要看的意思，但是他不能停止他过于敏锐的思维，他的大脑已经快速地分析起情况来——在睡着之前Tony正在研究钢铁侠战衣。  
  
如果那能称之为正常睡眠的话。  
  
Tony最好知道他在干什么。  
  
  
①再生疗法：我查到了一个靶向性细胞再生疗法。实际上有很多再生疗法，感兴趣的可以搜一下。  
  
  
3.5更新 3.10修改 3.13二改 3.15修改


	8. Chapter 8

刚才的一切发生的太快、太突然了。

Tony冲进最近的洗手间，锁上门——只是以防万一。他走到盥洗池边，把T恤卷起来，盯着镜子中的自己看。

**真正地** 凝视着自己。

上帝啊，他怎么会 **忽视** 掉这个？

他得承认，他不喜欢盯着镜子里他胸前的糟糕景象看。再说了，没人需要回忆自己胸腔被打开的场景好吗——而且是在不完全麻醉的情况下——给心脏连上一个车载电池，还是在一个不知何处的脏兮兮的山洞里。

一切还是老样子：反应堆钢铁外壳周围的疤痕组织仍在扩散。

而且在逐渐变黑。

手机上的软件告诉他对血液的质谱分析还在继续。

怎么搞的？

 

“Stark？你在里面吗？”

Tony迅速把衣服放下来，在听到Steve用尽各种方法想进到里面来的时候，迟疑了。

而当他看到门把手震颤着，而整张门都剧烈晃动时——

“我马上出来！”

Steve的肩膀还抵着门，就像如果Tony不立马回答他、他就会直接撞下门框似的。

“天哪，Rogers，你总是这么紧张兮兮的吗？”

“我以为你需要帮忙。”

“说了无数回了，我很好。”

“……你在流血。”

Tony心里咯噔一下，低头检查身上是否有血——他真的感觉很好，所以Steve说的血是什么——然后看到红色一滴、两滴，滴到他胸口的T恤上。Steve迅速用手拢起他的下巴，而他下一秒见到的就是白色的天花板。

“呃……发生了什么？”

“你的鼻子在流血，你能暂时用嘴巴吸气吗？”

Tony艰难地点点头。他垂下眼睛，看见下颌边那簇金色的头发——Steve捏住了他的鼻子，而这，就是他们之后五分钟一直保持的姿势。

两个成年人几乎占据了整个走廊，就在靠近厕所的门边，其中一个还用他的“钳子”夹住了另一个的鼻子。

如果他的员工看到这个场景……

“你告诉过其他人这件事情吗？”

“熟么四？”

“去看医生，Stark，为了确保一切都对。”

“……好吧。”喉咙深处里泛上来的铁锈味道让他恶心，“好吧，放开我。”更别提他那要断的脖子。“谢了。”

接着，Steve从口袋里掏出了一个东西，Tony百分之百确定那东西从2000年起就被淘汰了。

一张手帕。

“呃……”

“用这个，”Steve将这张棉质的老古董递到他的鼻下，“不用担心，你之后可以留着这个。”

原因是，当然了，Steve Rogers家里还有一抽屉手帕。

“谢谢，”Tony嗤声，“所以，你觉得中餐外卖怎么样？”

他们在一个亚裔很多的街区，所以，有何不可？但令Steve惊讶的是，他们甚至都不用出去就可以用到餐。

在Steve问起为什么不开车出去，而是待在这里闲逛的时候，Tony向他解释了“外卖”这个新概念。然后他得跟着继续解释道，“不，这不是某种形式的残忍的奴役，他们只是在做生意，现代人愿意为这个买单。”

为了证明自己的观点，Tony让Steve跟外卖小哥交流，然后Steve用一个问句开始了谈话，“小伙子，你多大了？”

 

“呃……18？”

“你喜欢送外卖吗？”

 

“……呃，小时工资还行，我的女朋友想要部iphone作圣诞礼物，所以，”他把一袋子食物放到Steve等着的手上，“这算是我为了爱情在拼命工作。一共是45元，Sir。”

Steve拿着吃的回到露台上，Tony还待在他走之前的位置——枕着手臂，躺在草地里，凝视着夜空中的星星。

"什么是iphone？”

“嗯？”Tony的眼睛瞄准了Steve怀里的棕色纸袋，“一个昂贵的满足人虚荣心的东西。把吃的拿过来，我快饿死了。”

接着，他们在庭院中央来了一场临时起意的野餐。五花肉片和米饭，花园里的灯光，还有夜空里的星星。

品味这片刻的宁静。

“还在想手机的事儿？”

Steve用筷子戳穿了他的馄饨，在他翻了整个袋子没找到叉子后。“我注意到人们考虑事情的重点变了。”

“整个世界都变了，Cap。”

“你的公司的方向也是。”

展馆里仍保留着按原型复刻的鱼雷、自行火炮和坦克。战争一直是stark工业这座大厦坚实基础的一部分，所以现在，Steve知道是什么激励着Tony制造钢铁盔甲。在神盾局把他扔到这座大厦门口之前Fury已经向他展示过了：如今还有战争要打，而现今战争的量级不是四十年代可以比拟的。

然而，SI唯一活跃在远程作战的，就是钢铁侠。

“我们现在不那样做了，”Tony笑得很苍白，“我关掉了武器制造部门，启动了更好的。绿色能源是当下投资和兴趣导向所在。我们在逐步降低对化石能源的依赖程度，德国筹划在2030年前全面禁止内燃机，他们掀开了序幕，而其他国家跟上‘潮流’也只是时间问题。“Tony打开乌龙茶，“这件事，合乎伦理，耗资巨大，说到底有极大的不确定性。不过，愉快的是，stark工业一定会实现的。”  
Tony把杯子递给Steve。

“所以，算是一桩没有坏处的生意，哈？”

“百分之七十的灾难与气候变化有关：强热带风暴、洪水、持续数月的旱灾，都来自全球变暖。”在转过头看向Steve的时候他的下巴起伏着。“这与钱无关。我只是觉得，有我们这样的才华和资源，我们可以做点儿什么，而你，可以管这叫做一个承诺。”

 

在他缺席的这些年里，世界一直在向前。战争是永恒的，但这里已经不是那个需要美国队长的世界了。

Tony是对的，武力在这个世纪不再占据一席之地，或者说，至少没有以前那样重要了。

重要的是，他已经在这里了。

一个新的世纪。

 

3.12更新 3.15修改


	9. Chapter 9

  “看来未来并不是我父亲以前设想的那样激动人心，”Tony嗤声，“都让你想回到冰块里了，不是吗？”  
  
  “但这并不意味着我们会放弃，对吗？”  
  
  “看看你身边，Cap，他所设想的一部分成果就在 **这儿** ，我从前恨他在这上面花了太多心思；然后呢，看看我在二十年后干了什么。”Tony把水瓶压扁，瞄准目标。水瓶穿过夜晚凉爽的空气，直对着张着大嘴的垃圾桶飞去，然后错失目标。“这里的任何会议室你都可以用作办公室。其实我可以让HR帮你在大厦安排个位置，但我觉得，我留在这里对你出事情更有帮助。”  
  
  “谢谢你。”  
  
  “我应该早点重开世博会的。说起这个，”他提了一大口气，“我很意外，你居然不怎么提起你的过去，应该说是，根本不提。你甚至都不会提到我父亲。我还以为你们是朋友呢。”  
  
  “我们曾是，”steve抬眼看着Tony，回以一个微笑，“谈论过去似乎并不重要。”  
  
  “那是你的过往，是美国的过往！它当然重要了。”  
  
  “的确如此，但这重要性仅仅是对我而言的。”  
  
  “我并不是有意戳你的痛处，”Tony抬手做了一个安抚的手势，“我只是觉得把自己与现实孤立起来是不健康的。现在是2010年……你没办法改变这个事实。我明白……有时候事情就是很糟糕，但这已经是我们现下最好的了，所以倒不如学着喜欢上它，可以吗？”  
  
  “是吗？ **我** ，孤立自己？”  
  
  “难道不是吗？那你休息的时候在做什么，嗯？经常和朋友们一块儿出去吗？”  
  
  “也许我就是喜欢家里的安静，看一本好书，喝上一杯茶。你说的，我还有很多要学的。”  
  
  “所以，闲暇时间都一个人待着？”  
  
  Steve开始收拾空的餐盒和塑料包装，“彼此彼此，Stark，你自己不也是独狼吗。”  
  
  “胡说。在youtube上搜索我，1999年，瑞士伯尔尼——”  
  
  “也许你可以用盔甲打赢一两场战役，但是你需要一支 **队伍** 去赢得一场 **战争** ，你需要危急之时值得信赖的盟友。人越多，力量越大。”  
  
  有那么整整一分钟，Tony都保持着沉默，从他虹膜快速但微妙的变化上来看，几乎都像是灵魂出窍了。他的眼神很暗，但是Steve还是捕捉到了细微的变化，他继续说道，”从我的角度看来，你往碗里扒的’食物‘太多了。SI解决 **未来** 问题，Iron Man作为 **现在** 的世界和平维护者。”  
  
  “你在暗示什么吗？”  
  
  Steve在裤子上擦了擦手，“神盾局可以帮你。”  
  
  然后，Tony的口袋里闪起了光，Steve以为他会拿出电话来，但是Tony只是用手遮住了亮光。  
  
  “很抱歉，Iron Man从不做配角。”  
  
  “你不信任神盾局。”  
  
  “是的， **我不信任神盾局** 。我完全不信任他们。”他口袋里的亮光和震动程度更加强烈了，“愉快的交谈，Cap。谢谢晚餐，我……”他匆匆看了一眼质谱仪的掌上远程终端，“我得走了。再见。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  “钯元素，哈？”  
  
  质谱仪在背景中嗡嗡作响。装有tony血液样本的载玻片给出了分析结果，证实之前无线传感器给出的不祥的诊断。他不喜欢这个，然而这仅仅是个开始。但这是一个指引。  
  
  他用手指轻轻敲着反应堆。  
  
  他可以研究这个，重金属中毒并不罕见。他脑中首先蹦出来的是：铅，汞，砷，镉。大多数常见的重金属都可能会引起中毒，但病情完全是可以控制的，没必要慌张。  
  
  他应该停止接触钯——一种稀有元素，反应堆每次至少需要1.6g，同时也是目前人类所知的能为反应堆提供最长使用寿命的电池——这个紧紧包围在他心脏外边的蓝色亮光就是——在阿富汗事件两年之后仍然不能改变的东西。  
  
  他确实有修补过反应堆，对外壳做了一些微调，换了一些电子元器件……当时没有任何要替换元素的必要，所以他没有这样做。  
  
  看来他得找找替代品了。并且得快。  
  
  净化已在他循环系统内的钯元素也是个好主意。也许金属螯合剂是个不错的选择？控制症状的发展。  
  
  真是个好东西。  
  
  无论如何，他在实验室里找不出什么结果的，他需要更强大的处理能力，他需要JARVIS。  
  
  然后他打给了Steve。  
  
  “Rogers，还在等出租吗？我可以捎你一程。”Tony疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，“但我想我得在大厦停一下。”


	10. Chapter 10

 “早上好，先生，报上你的名字和需要办理的业务。”

  “Steve Rogers，我和Phillip Grant先生有约，是在研发部的软件开发小组的那位？”

  红发AI在平板上打着字——尽管她是全然虚拟的存在——Steve猜是不是默认的加载动画。Steve意识到：钢铁侠的全息影像，这个大厦前厅里最主要的3D视觉娱乐，是唯一没有被那些浮华的图形取代的全息图像，而它此刻正悬停在抛过光铭刻着董事会成员名字的青铜质的贡献壁前。

  他身后开始排起了队。

  “能告诉我他办公室的电话号码吗？”他问道，他不想在这里阻碍办公。

  “Captain Rogers？”

  另一个红发女士从安检门背后走出来。

  不同的是，这回是实打实的人。

  “早上好，我是Pepper Potts。”

  他伸出手来与她握手，从队伍里出来。他听过她的名字，像是前不久因为Tony在会议上走神而严厉指责了他之类的。

  “今天早晨要和Tony会面吗？”

  “不，女士，我与Phillip Grant，软件开——”

  “开发部还要再上30层，我正准备去那儿。我可以带你到第32层——那里是软件小组的地盘——然后你可以找人问问Phillip在哪儿。”

  Steve看向左手边已经开始活跃地与其他客人交谈的红发AI，说道，“谢谢你，Potts小姐。”

  由于安检门并没有为他进行扫描校准，他通过门的时候什么都没发生。Pepper对安保系统出现的明显问题不为所动，微笑着为他把住门。当门就要关上的时候，钢铁侠的面甲突然转向他们。Steve知道这个巨大的像素金属罐头里没有人，但他还是不自觉的感到颈后一阵阴风吹过。

  钢铁侠将整个身体调转了过来，整体装甲向下低垂并对准他们充能。

  Steve立即挺直身子——

  Pepper轻轻将一只手搭在他的背上——

  电梯平稳上行，透过玻璃墙，Steve看着全息影像灵活地掉头飞回到出口旁的保卫人员旁边。

  “那是钢铁侠全息影像正常的活动流程吗？”

  “这是在算法里预先设置好的，但很少会出现。能够亲身体验到这个Tony为大厦访客准备的小玩笑，我想今天可能是你的幸运日。”

  “如果Stark先生用用制造飞行装甲的技术，为什么飞行汽车还没出现呢？”

  Pepper笑意更深，“我也不知道。我想飞行汽车是他父亲的想法，而Tony，总是做他自己，想要做得更好。他说飞行汽车太无聊了，装甲能够做的更多，更敏捷，更快。”

  Steve点头，“当然了，那也是我们对媒体所说的。离阿富汗事件已经过去了两年，他还是不肯提起那件事。我希望有一天，他会找到一个足够信任的人吐露心事。”

  电梯过了14层，从这个高度看去，钢铁侠只是金色和红色的模糊影像。

  “所以，你和研发部之约是为何？Tony雇用Phillip Grant多年了，他专攻软件安全这方面，所以我猜你是去让他启动大厦的防火墙让你检查？”

  “几个月之前，Stark为钢铁侠的战斗模拟系统写新程序。接着这事，他决定为大众消费市场做一个杀毒软件，然后把源代码给了Grant先生做一些修改。我来是为了解针对expo研发的杀毒软件的测试版的运行情况。”

  电梯到了25楼。

  “Potts小姐，既然Stark工业现在关闭了武器部门，我想公司应该没有与政府军方签合同？”

  “……是的。”

  “而他们从来没有为此有意见？”

  电梯继续平稳地上升，Pepper将重心从一边挪到另一边的黑色细高跟上。

  “公司正在朝着消费者导向和工业型发展，开发绿色技术是我们现在的首要任务。我们有一些正在进行的关于电信和交通方面的项目，大多数是保密项目，到时候我们会向公众宣布的。”

  “一个人竟然拥有如此大的控制力。”

  “Tony并不代表他的公司，对吗？”Pepper尖锐地反击道。“每个决定和指示都是经过董事会和执行咨询委员会的合法程序后下达的，尽管他为人古怪，但他关注的重心并没有错位。”

  “关注的重心是指？”

  “钢铁侠和反应堆技术没有注册专利，只要透露一点相关相关信息，就算十分模糊，都会引起轰动。政府一直以来都在……暗示我们要为了人民利益着想停止这些技术研究。”

  “而Stark先生不同意。”

  “我们无意要将这些技术投入自由市场，Captain，是政府一心想要把他的成果军事化，而他不同意，只要他还活着就决不允许。”  
  电梯报出楼层，一个冰冷的虚拟合成声音响起，“32楼，研发部。”

  “这就是你要到的地方了，Captain.”

  Steve跨出步子——  
  “在你走之前我得说，”Pepper用手拦住电梯门，“你问了一些危险的问题。Agent Coulson 要求你来大厦加快安保工作的推进。你所工作的世博会是一场前所未有的挑战，但你的军队事经验和战术规划能力会为之增色不少。”

  她拿开挡住门的手。

  “那就是我要说的全部了，Captain Rogers，祝你愉快。”


	11. Chapter 11

 “Tony，Captain正朝你这边来。”  
  
  “嗯？他说了什么？”  
  
  Pepper的高跟鞋在三十五层的走廊上发出连续的敲击声，听声音，她鞋跟敲击地面的速度都快超音速了。  
  
  “他要同Phillip Grant会面，测试某个测试版本的安全软件，说是为了世博的。”  
  
  “那个是我叫他做的，”Tony蹬了一脚桌缘，借力将自己带到旁边桌子边上——因为要他走一步实在是太麻烦了。“这是个很有意思的项目，你可以模拟在展会E3区下青蛙雨或者其他奇奇怪怪的东西——”  
  
  “我想他已经进驻了某间实验室，你有任何最高机密项目储存在那里吗？”  
  
  “没有，你知道的，我把这些技术都锁在Malibu。”他桌面上的两台检测仪还在以每秒一次的速率发出哔哔声，“你听起来有些焦虑。”  
  
  “我没有在焦虑。”  
  
  “你就是。怎么了？”  
  
  “我认为，”Pepper深吸一口气，“有他在场的时候，你应该注意点儿自己的言行举止。”  
  
  Tony轻笑，“你是说我是对的咯？”  
  
  “对？你怎么对了？”  
  
  “他是神盾的人——而神盾从来没什么好的，至少从来没有可以信得过的人。”  
  
  “你知道什么我不知道的事情吗？”  
  
  “目前没有你不知道的，”他自如地回答道。他的检测仪上现在显示“结构分析完成”。  
  
  “好吧，我得专心做这个了。”  
  
  “小心为好，Tony.”  
  
  “我会的，”为什么他的检测仪闪着红灯？“谢谢你，Pep.”  
  
  Steve•间谍•神盾人•Rogers。  
  
  “JARVIS,告诉我钯元素的替代物。”  
  
  “用任何已知元素来替代钯元素都没成功。”  
  
  他还指望着钯元素是最佳触媒的计算结果可能出错呢，看来天才就算是经历过一场山洞中的心脏手术也不会变傻。  
  
  “需要我继续进行元素置换吗,Sir?”  
  
  “好，我们应该试试。在模拟运行之前检查一下化合物的稳定性好吗？如果目标总是让我们难看，我们应该还它点颜色看看。”  
  
  “了解。您想看钯元素螯合剂的研究结果吗？”  
  
  棒极了，他的解药。  
  
  “给我点惊喜。”  
  
  闪烁的红色窗口缩小为圆形图标，一大组关于植物的数据出现在投影屏幕上。  “我得承认我得草药学不咋地，你确定这个有用？”  
  
  “钯中毒没有案例可循，而且治疗其它重金属中毒的药物不太可能对你的病情有效。”鉴于钯元素独特的化学结构，他明白这一点——如果钯有那么容易被铅或者砷替代，他肯定会把那些物质放进他的心脏。“摄入恰当剂量屏幕上显示的这些草药会减少血液中百分之十五的钯。”  
  
  “听起来不错。”  
  
  “同时，你可以考虑萃取，提纯从而鉴别有效成分以提高植物的利用效率。”  
  
  “植物利用效率？”Tony揉揉鼻子，“上帝啊，我是得要喝多少这些汽油一样难喝的蔬菜汁？”  
  
  “在当前钯元素含量下，每天需要摄取240ml。”  
  
  也许是空调的问题，嵌在肋骨中的反应堆的金属外壳突然抽痛起来。  
  
  “锁上门，J，”他叹息道，一手按住了反应堆底部。很不幸——他现在被困在了三十二层的一间实验室里。他本可以在他的房间里做研究的，但是实验室的一切布置要得心应手的多，一切都触手可及。  
  
  他望向窗外：年轻员工们正埋头于他们的平板。然而，无论多沉迷那些科学的东西，他们的CEO弯腰对着键盘按摩自己胸口的景象可不能算在员工喜欢的范围之列。  
  
  “制备药剂， **越快越好** 。不，等等，”仔细点想想：谁能给他做药剂呢？  
  
  “存货里还有多余的机械手吗？”  
  
  “恐怕没有。”  
  
  “我们难道不是每天生产成千个这样的东西吗？而现在，在我想拿一个来做‘榨汁机’的时候， **一个多余的** 也没有？我得考虑给后勤的家伙们提提工资了。”胸口的疼痛一点都没减少，“在这儿我只能一切都自己来？”  
  
  “Sir,Captain Rogers正在接近。”  
  
  Tony从座位上惊起，迅速关掉正在运行的软件，抚平T恤上的皱痕。  
  
  “我不记得我和Rogers有约。”  
  
  检测仪屏幕自启，JARVIS给他展示一段装在他门上的闭路摄像机拍下的监控录像：Philip正在说话，Steve点着头。Tony正要让JARVIS加强视窗色调，正是此刻——这就是天意——他们的眼神交汇在了一起。  
  
  Steve露出一个微笑。  
  
  不能再藏下去了。  
  
  “JARVIS，打开门吧。”  
  
  门自动打开，然后Philip走进了这个被Tony强制征用的实验室，声音活泼：“你可以用这里的电脑，人们不常进来——Stark先生！”他紧张地环视了一圈周围的机械设备，仿佛闯入了一场正在进行的神圣仪式。  
  
  而实验室就是他们的圣殿。  
  
  在Tony匆匆退出去的时候他撞到了Steve，后者正用手把着门。  
  
  “我忙完了，”Tony宣告：“你可以用了。”  
  
  “你不必——我只是带Captain Rogers看看他可以进行工作的电脑。实际上，我觉得这是我要给你看的最后一件东西了，Captain.”Philip对着Steve伸出手，“你有我的电话号码，如果有需要就打给我。那么就再见了。”  
  
  对Tony点点头后他飞速离开了。  
  
  “所以，”Tony俯身过桌子关掉检测仪，“Philip工作能力很强，不是吗？”  
  
  Steve松开手让门咔嗒一声关上，“看起来他对源代码做了令人惊叹的改造。”  
  
  “这是他的‘孩子’，很难不对它抱有感情。”  
  
  Tony在脑海中迅速核对了今日要做的事情：他得赶紧做一份药剂，Pepper那儿有一大堆拨款提案要给他看——得花上大半天去完成。极其自然地，他问道，“听着，我有套新盔甲要进行战斗模拟测试。要来看看吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

全世界都知道，钢铁侠是Tony Stark这个人，而非Stark 工业。而且，Tony并不能全权代表他的公司。

Tony将Iron Man相关的一切技术资料都独立储存于SI的资料库外，从一张随手涂鸦的臂甲到活塞系统的素描图，所有的一切都被tony直接保存在Malibu。在每次获得进入许可之前，就连Tony自己也必须被JARVIS这位尽职的守护着扫描生物体征。

想想这个：他不可能永远把这些信息与其他人隔离，这样一来又给他的todo清单加上了一项……但是讲清楚，他不是要谈遗嘱什么的，也不是急着要送出他的东西。

但是，该死，就算是想想，听起来也很可怕。

他今年，呃，三十六岁了？这可是个里程碑式的年纪。即使反应堆不带来一堆问题，他做钢铁侠的时间也不会长了。倒不是说他下一秒就会死，但现实点儿，钯会让他日渐虚弱……到时候他可能当不了SI的CEO了——首席工程师和钢铁侠(Chief Engineer and Iron Man)。他得准备好面对这个可能性。

“来吧，让我们看看这个宝贝儿”

世博开幕日越来越近，如果可以的话，他一点儿都不想离开纽约。所有的测试设备都在西海岸（Malibu），那里非常开阔。但是没关系，他正在打包的这个大家伙？

它不能飞。

“这就是那面盾牌吗？”

现在是晚六点整，Steve背着他的盾出现在了约定地点。他看上去像刚下班似的——SI工作证的带子还挂在脖子上——半球形的盾牌背在布背包里。

“我能看看吗？”

Steve拿出来递给他。Tony用带着茧的指尖抚过光滑的边缘，一路追索到中间银色的星星。

“它很漂亮，近看更是如此。”

“Howard设法弄来了艾德里曼合金，那时候还很稀有。瓦坎达的库存在五十五年后才被发现。”

“谢谢你，”Tony迫不及待想要试试了，“那我们开始吧。”

“你要召唤盔甲吗？”

噢……对，看上去确实是这样。他们站在零号空地——也就是世博的后院，只是一路上有少许植被的红土场——星盾和Tony金属银色的手提箱在地上躺着。

“盔甲已经在这儿了。”

Steve看着Tony踩上手提箱，然后瞬间忘记了眨眼。

手提箱解体为盔甲，一片一片有条不紊地覆上他的身体。靴子包裹着脚前后扣紧，较小的甲片越过其上吸附在他的大腿——那是腿甲——还有他的胯部。天呐，那可不会很舒服——在Steve反应过来之前，Tony就已经完全穿好了盔甲。

面甲还开着。

“很酷，哈？”

Steve把盾牌挡在左臂前，“开始吧。”

对战的双方需要极好的把持力度而不是简单的把对方击倒。只是一场盔甲测试而不是该死的比jj大小大赛。（不是为了决出胜负）

第一回合，Steve决定玩“躲避球”。他没有主动进攻，而是躲开了Tony的每一次攻击——不费吹灰之力地。五分钟后，他意识到这并不是由于盔甲灵活度的问题，而是Tony在近身肉搏之战中毫无经验可言。钢铁侠是飞行者，他最适合的是远程攻击。

Tony把在地面上浪费时间并不会帮到他。

 

Steve拉开一段距离，持盾到下巴的高度。

面甲再次升了起来，“逃跑可一点都不酷，Rogers。”

“…这个距离你很容易用靴子上的加速器逼近，在半空中蓄势，瞄准盾牌。”

“做不到，这套盔甲不能飞。”

“…什么？”

“这套盔甲不能飞！我没告诉你吗？”

“没有。”

“……这套盔甲不能飞。”

第二回合，Steve没有再躲开那些薄如蝉翼的攻击。他格挡，接着巧妙地突破，一举击中Tony的胸甲。只是个热身——仅仅够在一辆一般的车上留下一个小凹痕而已——钢铁侠摇晃了一下。

“没有预料到吧，Stark？”

十分钟精彩的“挨揍”之后，钢铁侠倒在地上，夸张地展示着全身那几处尴尬的凹坑；而Steve，跨坐在盔甲的腰部，一旁，盾牌直直插在松软的土地里。

“结束了，Cap?”

“是。你的盔甲快完蛋了，而且我付不起维修的钱。”

“……炫耀吧你就，”Tony用膝盖顶了下Steve的背，“从我身上下去。”

盔甲自动折叠成手提箱，Steve决定还是不问2010年回收金属的价钱了。

“为什么用新模型？”

Tony在地上打了个滚儿，两次——让Steve觉得好笑——然后拿过水瓶。神奇的是塑料瓶比盔甲好用——尽管在他们的比试中，瓶子毫无防备的倒在一边。但，毕竟它还能很好的投喂Tony。

“来见见新的马克5号！”Tony几乎是钟爱的(lovingly)，用脚尖轻推了一下手提箱。“轻量级的，手提式，公共友好的盔甲。我可以随时带在身边。”

“你为了轻便放弃了最关键的优势，”Steve看着Tony喝下一大口绿色的黏黏的饮料，他的眉毛拧了起来，“盔甲的耐久性变差了，而且不能飞行。这样，要想攻击，就得近身肉搏。”

“我会搏击。”

“你是个移动靶子，总是如此。你喝的是什么？”

Tony打了个嗝儿，“相信我，我也见怪不怪。这东西说是对身体好。”

“所以，你看过医生了？他们怎么说？”

“老样子，”Tony坐起来，拔出头发里的一片草叶，“按时吃饭，按时睡觉。明确说来，我已经有在照顾好自己。”

“在生意、工程和超级英雄的事业中总有空闲时间，哈？”

“你知道他们怎么说时间的？”Tony嘲讽地说道，“时间就像乳沟：只要肯挤，总会有的。”


	13. Chapter 13

“看看时间，现在才是晚上。”

Tony拿起手提箱，Steve则拿起他的盾，然后，两人并肩走过漫长的路程，重回世博的灯光和暖意之中——如果某些人的盔甲能飞行的话,路程会短上不少。

走了一会儿，Tony不得不打开手机的手电，到前面去带路。

“为什么？”Steve问道，脚下踩到一块砾石发出声音。

“什么为什么？”

“做一名超级英雄。

是什么让你决定继续穿上盔甲做钢铁侠？”

Tony的手电扫到了一个很深的坑，距Steve仅两码远。

只炸掉山洞是不够的，坏事依旧在发生，尤其对好人来说。”Steve迈了一大步跨过大坑，“他们尾随我的痕迹到了一个叫Gulmira的村子，而我穿上盔甲给了他们个教训。”

Steve笑了出来，“所以，美国空军在雷达上发现的不明飞行物一直都是你？”

“……就不告诉你。”

在那场记者招待会之后，我们（神盾局）做了大量的回溯和交互核查工作——只是为了确定你的行为。每一次你穿上铠甲——无论是你首次横跨大西洋，还是几十次在Malibu上空的短暂飞行——由于你的飞行模式每次都不同，你应该有不断优化你的盔甲，我们都了解。”

“Hmm,”Tony抬起手让灯光直直射到Steve脸上，尝尝这个，傻×。“总而言之，你和你的老板不信任我。大棒政策（1）没用，Rogers，我试过了。当然了，它确实能让一些黑恶实力走途无路，但我们能做得更好。我们不需要以核武器为威胁来控制情况。我正在做的，是为了整个社会更大的利益。

“换位思考，Stark，人们需要知道你的意图——”

“我的意图？我做了什么？除了——”Tony踩到了一块凹陷不平的地，手机的手电光一下子偏了——

“Stark?”

他手臂不受控地挥舞着跌了下去。然后突然就双膝落了地，手臂撑开保持了平衡——一双强壮有力的手稳住了他。其中一只手紧紧扣住他的肩膀，另一只扣住了他的脸。

而他的脸……埋进了Steve的裤裆里？！

感觉上……确实如此。

“上帝啊。Rogers，我很抱歉——”

话还没说完，Tony又挣扎着把自己拉得更远。

“别动——让我接住你——”

 

“搞定！”

于是他抢过手机确认还好着，然后把它了抱在怀里举在身前，好像这是他的生命一样。

Steve要被直射的亮光晃瞎了。

“……对不起。”

今天这一天过得绝对不算好。

Tony跑上楼，抄捷径冲进公共浴室，把自己锁在了离门最远的单间里。他是非常需要洗个澡，而他裤子里的那团突起……显然比这个来的更急。

这太过荒谬，简直像回到了青春期，总是在随时随地不分场合的发情。

脱下的衣服都挂在门上，打开冷水。

这样应该行了。

他站在淋浴下叹了口气，思绪游离到他和Steve的打斗。他从这一次小小的相互试探里搜集到了新信息：关于对钢铁侠，Steve是怎么想的，神盾局是怎么想的。

Tony不会放任事情发展下去；他的血统中没有对导弹，子弹，或是任何对血染大地的崇尚。

真令人沮丧。

他向下扫了一眼，两腿之间还挺立着。都怪锻炼，荷尔蒙和血液都因为不知名的原因全都直冲下身而去。该死，冷水根本没用。

或者是因为整整两周的禁欲，他的老二对此不满地反抗。

Tony叹了口气，就这样吧。

他将水温调高，握住下身，闭上眼缓缓动作。甚至什么都不用想……只要慢慢来……

禁欲真的有那么久了吗？

他发出一声呻吟，没有费心压低声音，反正只有他和小Tony，他需要好好抒发一下——

远处传来咯哒的回声。不管了，可能是建筑里的什么声音，经常会有这种声音。Tony喘着气——蒸汽让他呼吸更困难了——下腹一紧，他不由得喘得更大声了——

脚步声。

他加快了速度，就快到了——

“Stark?”

Tony一下子睁开眼睛，太晚了——他射在了掌心，太过激烈以至于一些溅在了面前的墙壁上。

“嗨，怎么了？你受伤了吗？”

真该死。

用手掌接水泼到墙上，操操操——

“Stark?”

Steve。Steve还有他不合时宜的出现，Steve还有他总是急于得出最早的结果。

Tony快速洗干净大腿内侧。

“Stark，开门！”

Steve还在不停砸着门。Tony最后冲洗了一下，接着墙壁都颤动着，下一秒Steve的金发从门顶探了出来。

“卧了个槽，Rogers，别——”

太糟了，真他妈晚了。

Tony发誓他可以解决好眼下这个。Steve从门上方盯着他，他正在热水下，全身赤裸湿透——整整两秒后，Tony扯了一张浴巾将自己包起来，Steve才终于移开了目光。

接着门被打开了。

从Steve的表情看来，他的担心并没有完全消失。

“你还好吗？”

“是啊，”声音一出口比想象的更沙哑，“我为什么会有事？”

“我听见了……一些声音。”

Tony的脸立马升了温，“我……很好，好得不能再好了。”

Steve点头，看上去有点尴尬——他当然应该感到他妈的尴尬——然后他的注意力就转移到了Tony的胸口，睁大的眼睛里带着不可思议。

非常有利的转变。

“这是我的反应堆，”Tony解释道，“这可能是你的幸运日，毕竟你是，呃，世界上第五个看到这个的人？”

“那是什么？”

“我说过了，反应堆。”

“它不是应该在你的盔甲上吗？为什么它在你的胸口上？”

如果Pepper知道他说漏嘴了，肯定会把他生吞活剥的。不过他什么时候好好听过话？

“某种程度上来说，它是我的心脏，把我胸腔里的弹片和心脏隔离开。”

淋浴的水滴顺着头发流下，“我们绕了够多圈子了，Rogers，我知道Fury派你来的目的。”

 

（1）美国第26届总统T.罗斯福提出和实行武力威胁和战争讹诈的外交政策。他曾在一次演说中援引了一句非洲谚语：“手持大棒口如蜜，走遍天涯不着急”来说明他任内(1901～1909)的外交政策，后发展成所谓“大棒加胡萝卜政策”。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

 

Tony两脚交叉着靠在浴室的门框上。Steve仍保持他战斗之后的样子，衣服上还沾着残存的红土。Tony想解开他的毛巾扔到Steve的脸上好让他去洗个澡——看看Steve身后留下的泥印，像是急着去毁灭浴室似的。

“我不知道你在说些什么。”Steve一脸茫然。

Tony翻了个白眼，“中国有句古话，我吃过的盐比你吃过的米还多。”他偏过头，“我了解人性，Rogers。我见识过所有的人：好人坏人甚至更肮脏的存在，所以你和神盾局背后的那些小把戏骗不了我。我没有让你卷铺盖走人的唯一原因，就是你确实让大厦和世博会更安全了。”

Steve移开视线。Tony步步紧逼，“我是个有原则的人。你很擅长你的工作，我欣赏这一点。但别逼我，Rogers，忍耐是有限度的。”

“你认为我在你背后搞小动作？”

“噢，你是说除开你那些拙劣的间谍行动之外的动作？”Tony故意忽视掉Steve脸上一瞬间闪过的疑惑。“我说过一次了，我这会儿再说一次。我对加入你们的秘密偶像团队不感兴趣。复——复仇者起源行动，或者随便Fury怎么叫。”

“你在说什么？”

“要不然Fury在我开世博的同一个月派你过来干什么？还是一个为了纪念我那个逝世已久的老爹的世博会——”

“时间只是个巧合——”

“Fury是个超级间谍，对吧？他就是那个最超级的间谍。他知道你对爸爸意味着什么，以及爸爸和公司对我而言意味着什么——但我敢保证，他完全弄错了。我并不是针对你个人，Rogers，但利用美国队长来引诱我成为神盾局的走狗是行不通的。”

Steve眉头纠成一团，往前迈出一步，道：“你误会我了……”

“停下，Rogers。”

“那不是——”

洗手池附近发出一声巨响，一片金红相间的东西飞速的从两人之间穿过，接着Tony猛地伸直右臂，那块金属附着到他的手腕上——

“Stark，别——”

“Cap，”五指张开(Jazz hands（1）)，锁定。掌心炮已激活，Tony可以感受到手掌心里细微的震动反馈。“不要逼我出手。”

Steve缓缓抬起手，他现在没有武器，毫无防备。Tony这才意识到他没带上他的盾。

“冷静下来。”

“接下来是什么？强制关押？”

“没人要关押你……”Steve的视线略微下移，他于是迅速的用空余的一只手捏住鼻子，阻止鼻血继续流下去，同时另一只手稳稳地用掌心炮对准Steve的前额，腾出余下的一只手捏住鼻子，阻止鼻血继续流下去。

Steve试探性的又往前走了一步。

“在这个范围内，”掌心炮更亮了些，“不需要AI辅助我就能一击爆头。”

“我不是来伤害你的。”

“当然了，我死了对你能有什么好处？”

“我是来保护你的。”

“是吗？继续扯啊。”

“我只能说这么多了，我会保护你的，”Tony的手在空中犹豫不定，“以我的生命为担保。”

预料之中的，显然没人因为这场争吵而死——尽管Steve说的那些瞎话他连一半都不会信。

“所以……我们算是和好了？”Steve问道。又一次向前站在了Tony眼前，“我想不能仅仅以话服人。”

“是啊，”Tony放下手臂，“我没有死在超级战士手下就是实证。”

 

烟花，掌声，人群。

一切尽在掌握。

钢铁侠在舞台中央以经典姿势着陆，然后Tony在上千人眼前解除盔甲从里面走出来，咧嘴笑着面对台下嘈杂的鼓掌声和“我爱你”的尖叫声。

这可不在掌握之中。

“我没说世界上没人像我一样,在灰烬之中如同凤凰般涅磐重生。”

Steve看了一眼表，晚上六点三十分。

“我更没说过“山姆大叔”能舒服地躺在椅子上悠闲地喝着冰茶 （指美国政府能好整以暇），是因为我始终保持在巅峰状态没人敢单挑我。”（2）

Steve极富战略眼光地在露台上找了个位置，功放控制和工作人员都在这里进行远程管理。但由于这个位置不算很高，视线没想象的那么清晰。

“拜托，我不重要。”

Steve把拳头挡在嘴前咳嗽了一声。  
“你们也不重要，甚至说来，我们都不重要，重要的是传承，是我们该给未来世世代代留下什么。”（3）  
Steve觉得他此刻是在想象。Tony根本不可能看清前排疯狂粉丝们的脸，更不用说在远处露台上警戒的steve了。  
Tony看向他的方向。  
“欢迎我的父亲，Howard。”

然后Tony离了场，Steve紧接着也离开了。

 

距离返回舞台还有五分钟的时间，正是个放松自我的好机会。他把小水杯从外套里拿出来——瓶子开始被叶绿素染色了——还有一张他昨晚3D打印出来的塑料片。

“我可以帮你拿瓶装水，”steve突然从后面冒出来说道。Tony几乎被粘糊糊的绿色液体呛到。

“那个看上去……不怎么好喝。”

Tony咂咂嘴，伸出瓶子，“胡说。尝尝吧。”

Steve摇头，Tony轻快地把塑料片收进口袋里。它是一次性的，但把一个沾有他的血的玩意丢进不可回收垃圾桶里显然是不可能的。

上面显示着百分之十九。

钯毒素这么快就上升了五个百分点。

他把剩下的沥青一样粘粘糊糊的混合物一饮而尽。

这不像他想象中的效果那么好。也许是因为一天250ml不够了吗？

“那边怎么样？Cap?”

“现在为止都还不错。”

“Hmm，你不是应该和观众待在一块儿吗？是他们身处危险，又不是我。”

Steve嘴唇紧抿，Tony拍了拍他的肩膀。

“让你开开眼界，Rogers，我们开始吧。”

 

 

（1）Jazz hands in performance dance is the extension of a performer's hands with palms toward the audience and fingers splayed (this position is also referred to as webbing). It is commonly associated with especially exuberant types of performance such as musicals, cheerleading, show choir, revue, and especially jazz dance shows.

（2）钢二台词:I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human   
History. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day. 

（3）还是钢二台词:Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. 

 

5.22更新


	15. Chapter 15

  穿着红白蓝星条旗配色比基尼、带着高礼帽的康康舞女们如慷慨展示乳沟般地弯腰谢幕，与此同时大屏幕转回到stark工业的幻灯片展示。Steve徘徊在露台上，用目光在离开展示会场的人群之间来回筛查。他靠向灯光控制台并向当班管理员点头示意：“将亮度提高15%。”  

  舞台中央和五个安全出口的灯光更亮了些，广播系统尽职的播放着事先录制的“注意脚下，留意身边人群”的提示。在这种不同往日的场景下，人们需要被提醒那些基本礼仪。

  “先生（gentleman），”一只有力的手和蔼地按住他的肩膀，“做的不错。刚才那还真是疯狂啊。”

  Tony神奇地出现在他身后，趴在他耳边说道——笑起来的嘴角咧得很开——并非因为得意，更多的是因为玩疯了。即使在黑暗里Steve也能看出他的瞳孔略微放大了，但他的呼吸里没有酒精味道，领口上也没有。

  Steve饶有所思地盯着Tony，“来吧，我给你弄点儿水。”

  Steve放慢了脚步等待后面拖着步子的Tony，这时候大多数人群已经散去，匆匆走过鹅卵石小道，两旁是高楼大厦，基本上没什么掩护。要是这时候一名狙击手准备来一击爆头杀，毫无疑问他们就是活靶子。

  Tony抓住Tony的手肘，让他跟上自己的速度。

  “这么急干嘛？”

  “派对结束了，Stark，我开车送你回家。”

  “啊，不，还没结束呢。”Tony企图挣脱他的桎梏，嗯，至少是次不错的尝试。“庆功宴在3楼E2区，只邀请了世博展览者，其他游客都不知道。”

  那，确实让Steve完全停下了脚步。

  “别生气，Rogers。我不告诉你是因为那里充斥着与科学有关的各种话题，你会无聊到哭。”

  “我没生气——”

  “我现在邀请你跟我一起去。宴会上有一大堆军队里的人，你可能会谈得来。像往常一样聊天就好，还有，作为美国队长这事儿还是个“小秘密”是吧？”

  Steve叹了口气。

 

* * *

 

 

  世博上展览的人非常非常多，就电梯前面排的队来看。

  “我们可以爬楼梯上去。”Steve期待地提议道。

  “不，不，我们就坐这个。挤到前面去。”

  Tony突然在长长的等待队伍之中亮相，就好像在塞车中出现了救护车一样的优先级。二十个人的“先生您先”和“我有个提议您可能感兴趣”，Tony——还有跟着沾光的Steve——下一秒就站在了空电梯的一角，接着队伍开始有秩序地排列了起来，争着离Tony近一点的位置。

  真吵。

  Steve不知怎么做到的，稳稳地挡在Tony身前，把那些客人排除在外。幸运的是，上楼的距离很短，只有三层楼的距离。

  上帝啊，现在走楼梯的人更少了，他们会肌肉松弛的。

  “抱歉！”

  不知从哪儿冒出来的手肘戳到了Steve的肋骨，Steve不得后退因而碰到了Tony——

  就在他的臀部贴到了Tony裤子裆部的时候，Steve立刻清楚地感受到了Tony的“小问题”，看来这条了裤子并没有很好地尽到隐藏他的勃起的义务。而他，也对此无能为力。

  他们是最后走出电梯的。

  “你还好？”Tony暗嘲道，指指Steve的耳朵，“你耳朵红了。”

  “我很好。”

  “很好。跟你讲，”Tony转向走廊，“我得去一下洗手间。你跟上人群就好，记得跟Pepper打个招呼。”

  找到酒吧台和自助餐区很容易，但Pepper先他一步找到了他——她朝他挥手，昂贵的珠宝泛着优雅的光泽衬出她自然的美，但一点都没有掩盖住她作为SI二把手的威严）。Steve不想打扰她正在跟别人谈话，所以走到了酒吧台边上——

  “我是Justin Hammer。”一只手直直递到他鼻子下面。“很高兴见到你。”

 Steve小声咕哝道，“幸会，我是Steve Rogers”然后开始装桃子瓣。

  Steve听说过一点儿汉默工业的事。说实在的，只要报纸上有一则汉默工业的报道，旁边肯定有五则史塔克工业的。而且，Hammer的娱乐公关经理毫无新意而且，Hammer的产品太因循守旧——这句话来自Fury，他说宁愿他手下的特工戴着黄铜指套作战都不要汉默科技的东西。

  “你事Anthony的新雇员？你们俩看上去关系很好，你在哪个部门工作？”

Steve 舀起一勺清亮的潘趣酒浇在他的桃子上。Tony还是不见踪影。

  “安保。”

  Justin抬起眉毛，被逗笑了。“噢？你是Anthony的保镖？”

  “……也不完全是。”

  “我想也是……我难以想象职业介绍是钢铁侠的保镖是个什么情形，不过那肯定是任重而道远啊。”

  Steve把杯口递到嘴边——

  “你知道我发现了什么有意思的事情吗，Steve？你看上去真像楼下纪念馆里的那个家伙，叫什么来着……美国队——”

  “Hammer，Rogers，看来我不在你们也还相处的挺好啊？”

  简直救了他的命。至少Steve只把大概一口量的潘趣酒撒到了自己的夹克领子上。

  Tony和Justin互呛的节奏快到Steve只能从他们你一句我一句的来往中总结出一点——他们恨对方。

  “期待见到你的方案和模型，Hammer。”

  “当然，我的助理会保持联系的，一切都还早，Anthony！”

  “敢打赌说是的。”

  然后，在遇到下个信心满满的寻资人对他来一段“晚上好Stark先生这是我的名片”之前，Tony拉着Steve离开了宾治盆。

  “OK，当我说融入环境，并不是真的让你跟任何人都这样。”

  Steve嘬了一口桃子，“好的。”

  “刚刚那个男人特别阴险，跟他聊天的时候你什么时候泄露了信息都不知道——哦，嘿，我能帮你倒杯喝的吗？”

  Steve和Tony稍稍分开了一点，迎来第三位朋友，她真可爱。尽管两个男人都比她至少高出一个头，从她的姿态里还是能看出她的自律和自信，非常熟悉的感觉。

  “Stark先生？”

  “你是？”

  “Marshal。”

  “爱尔兰人。”Tony朝着Steve赞赏地点点头，“我喜欢。你不是参与展览的人……你是做什么的？”

  “送传票。”

  “哦？你的警徽呢？”

她紧接着离开了。传票要求Anthony Edward Stark将于明天早上九点出席现在参议院军事委员会面前。

给Pepper简单留言之后Steve又上了Tony的奥迪——这次是他开车，而且他得一直开到250英里开外的华盛顿D.C去。每隔一会儿，当Tony不再动弹并特别的安静时，Steve就查看一下Tony的情况。

天色很晚了，但他褐色的眼睛还是一样清亮，不知道这扇门廊之后通往多少谜一样的思想。

Steve将空调档位调小，继续平稳地开车。


	16. Chapter 16

   “Stark先生，耽误您一分钟可以吗？”

  一晚上的车程非常辛苦，不论是Steve还是Tony都没合过眼。但Steve对Tony状态很有信心，因为他大概还可以靠五分钟前喝的一罐自动售货机里的廉价咖啡活下去。Tony对于将要进行的公诉全然不屑于掩藏他的漠然，或者说这才是Tony Stark的标配？

  Steve发誓，这个早上每过一秒他都希望地上能有条缝让他钻进去。

  “你是否拥有特殊武器装备？”

  Stern议员主持会议。

  “我没有。”

  “你没有？”

  “我没有，”Tony提高声音，“它是种高科技假肢，那是我能想出最恰当描述方式了——”

  “它是种武器，Stark先生，我的要务首要任务就是将钢铁侠这种武器交给美利坚合众国的人民。”

  这句话直白得过分，Steve呆滞的看着无所畏惧的Tony向Stern做出呕吐的动作并回复原状①。Fury没有提到政府想要将盔甲技术收入自己囊中。但细想，如果政府都对此感兴趣，谁能保证神盾局不想这样做、Fury本人不这么想呢？

  Steve抬头刚好看见大屏幕上播放着不同地区发生的屠杀事件，那些盔甲都设计各异。而且从视频上的时间来看，这些事件都发生在24小时内。

弥漫的硝烟无不在指责Iron man成为了不可掌控的异端。

  “重点在于，”Tony对着面前的委员会做了个慷慨大方的姿势，“不客气，我想我得说。”

  “什么？”

  “因为我就是你们的核威慑。这很管用，我们很安全，美国很安全。但你想要我的资产？那可不行。我已经送了你们很大的人情。”

  Steve下巴的肌肉抽搐着。

  “我一个人就能维持世界和平。”

* * *

 

  “飞机五分钟后起飞，跟上， Rogers！”

  Steve现在才体会到跟上Tony Stark这样一个人有多累。他一边嘲讽着Stern议员以及他‘伟大’的希望夺取钢铁侠技术的想法，一边走悠闲的晃出法庭大门后，私人保安引他们上了一辆黑色的SUV，把他们送到里根机场。

  印有Tony名字的私人飞机已经在机场等候多时了。

  “我们要去哪儿？”Steve在风声里费力地大喊。

  Tony已经踏上了楼梯，“Malibu。”

  看来这是个“逃跑”计划了。

  飞机上似乎只有一名飞行员和他们两个人，因为Tony一和机长（一个秃头）握完手之后，就抓住Steve的手肘让他坐到了最近的一个位置上。周围的装饰在缺失了它们的配饰后显得很单调——锻铁的酒架上空空无也，床上没有床垫。

  “这看上去确实像生死存亡的关头。”Steve说着，递给坐在对面的Tony一瓶水。

  “是啊，我误判了。”

  “误判？”

  “你说呢，Rogers，你不是和政府一边的吗？如果你——也就是神盾局，还有Fury——也想得到这些，为什么Stern还会再问一次？还是当着全国电视台的面前，闹得这么大是为了什么？给我施加压力？告诉人们钢铁侠能有多大的危害？”

  “神盾局的工作不是完全在——”

  “噢，放过我吧……”

  “我们要的是两种完全不一样的东西。他们想要你的盔甲，”Steve皱眉，“我们只是想要你。”

  “哈，看看现在谁在打脸，说着要保护我而不是引诱我加入那个复仇者起源——”

  “至少我们的手段没有任何伤害。你说过你不相信大棒政策，但钢铁侠完全就是。自从你发明了第一套盔甲，你就一直在关注新产品的开发，而且你把自己的技术完全隔绝在所有人之外——”

  “制造盔甲不是我想选择的。”

  Tony的话停留在空气中，Steve只能沉默。

  “如果你有留意，”Tony开口，字里行间透露着审慎，“我成为‘钢铁侠’还不长。这套盔甲只是副产品，是反重力技术的成功带来的，”他拍拍自己的胸口，Steve听见隐约的响声。“通俗点讲，这就是一块永久性的燃料电池。我的大厦下有一块，长岛的工厂有一块，还有我Malibu的房子里有一块。”Tony顺着椅背躺下，摇摇头，“像这样恒久性的能量源只有在全人类都愿意互相分享的前提之下才能被普遍应用。但我知道，总有一天，某个混蛋会试图以此牟利，危害到整个生态系统。所以这项技术一直被我保密，这点上没有任何商量余地。”

  Steve拉下百叶窗帘，“你是说钢铁侠的创造是个错误？”

  Tony嗤笑道，“在Fun Vee之后的一切都可能是。”

  飞机穿过云层，舱内变得有点颠簸，Tony咕哝着要来点go-juice果汁什么喝的。就在他走过Steve身边的时候，机舱剧烈地簸了一下，他直接跌到了Steve的座位上。他直接把Steve的手肘从昂贵的皮革上撞了下来，然后整个身体滑了下去。

  Steve没有预料到有什么问题直到Tony此刻突然苍白的嘴唇里发出痛苦的喘息声。

  “Stark?”

  Tony快速地眨动着双眼——就像试图清除视野里的斑点的人会做的那样。他的手紧握成拳放在胸口——

  “噢，有人能帮忙吗？”Steve几乎是跳起来，把Tony从地上扶起来，然后直冲往机舱后面，边大声求救——飞机上真的没别人了吗？——接着他将Tony安置到吧台边的沙发上。

  也许其他的人员在机舱更后面的位置休息？

  “Rogers，”在他再一次准备在四万英尺的高空冲出去找援助之前，Tony拉住了他的袖子。“没有别人了，”他冲着Steve紧皱的眉头让他放轻松，“大概是胃酸回流？是我老啦。”

  “你确定没事儿吗？”

  “确定。”

  “你需要什么？”

  听着，Tony心存感恩地合上眼，叹息道，“家。”

 

 

①That blatant admission startles Steve so much he glazes over whatever audacious come back Tony’s vomited at the Senator.这个句子有点疑问。


	17. Chapter 17

Steve无法用言语描述Tony的房子。

房子坐落于一个可以眺望太平洋的悬崖上，大部分是玻璃幕墙，优雅而前卫，但对于隐私的保护依然高于一切。

司机花了很久才把他们送到这里，而且，Steve注意到一路过来都没有别的建筑，这保证了不会受到别人的窥探，难怪Tony完全不担心一时兴起身穿盔甲上天会引起什么。

这是一座不规则延伸的豪宅，Steve震惊于tony一个人怎么会需要这么大的地方。这里大概和神盾局稍小一点的训练场地一样大了，后者任何时候都有数百人在使用。

“进去吧，Rogers，快点快点。”

不需要钥匙或者密码，Tony一走过去门就自动开了。

“你一个人住在这儿？”Steve略带尴尬地走进前厅，问道。这里看上去不像是最近有人住过的样子，但你也看不见有任何灰尘，简直一尘不染。这座房子更像是豪华酒店，而非真正意义上的家。

“是啊，大多数时候。Pepper有时候过来……差不多就是这样了。”

“没有,呃，管家或者帮佣之类的？”

Tony往客厅走去，灯光自动亮起。

“想象不出你打扫家具的样子，你明白？”

“他们每周会来一次。其他时候就真的只有我一个人在这儿了，不过有机器人陪我也不会闷死。”

“你的机器人？”

“就是机器人。他们在楼下的工作室里，说起来，大多数人都进不去我的工作室。”

“记住了。”

Steve跟着Tony走进这座豪宅内部。他们走过餐厅，进到了厨房里，Tony倒了两杯水。

终于，Steve可以停下来，喝口水并真正开始思考。他意识到，现在发生的一切都是自己被tony牵着鼻子跑的结果。自庭审起，各种事情一刻不停，这意味着他来不及向Fury汇报这一切，而这点此刻也意味着，他目前与SHIELD处在失联状态，这让他有那么一丁点儿的慌张。另外，他还打算把已经搁了两天的衣服拿去洗来着。说到洗衣服，未来一段时间他要穿什么。

“怎么？”Tony突然开口，“我脸上有什么吗？”

“你接下来有什么打算，Stark?”

“啊，”Tony把玻璃杯放进水槽里，“有时候我真希望我有读心功能，可以直接把我的思想投影进你的脑袋里，你知道的这里有很多东西在思考。”他的手指在太阳穴边随意的画着圈，“抱歉，想到我把你一路劫持到了西海岸。”

“很高兴我们在这点上意见一致。”

“OK，作为史塔克工业的CEO、你的老板——某种程度上的，我给你放几个星期的假。”

“几个星期？”

他要被困在Malibu几个星期？

“好吧，严格说来，我不是CEO了，或者，不也不会再当CEO了。但是，我觉得Pepper有够喜欢我，所以应该会同意让你——”

Steve握着的杯子都快滑出手掉到光滑的地板上了，“等等，刚才，你说你不再是CEO了？什么时候的事？”

“啊，几个小时以后？Pepper和我要在七点进行电话会议，她对关于Stern的恶作剧有点焦虑，我等会儿会宣布这个好消息。”

Steve很清楚自己的下巴已经快掉到地上了。

“听着，行政权力的移交再怎么也不会影响到你，我已经讲清楚了。不要再像我没经允许吃了你的早餐一样（充满谴责地）盯着我了”

Steve眨眨眼，“为什么？”

“我……我想休息一下。反正SI有可靠的人管理，我想在剩下的时间你做些其他的事情。”他转过身去背对Steve，在水龙头下冲洗那个杯子。

所以，除了把他拐到这里来，Tony Stark还突然宣布他要辞掉在SI的位置然后……退休？

“你是打算从此以后专心从事钢铁侠这件事吗？”

“……不。”

“……那你要干什么？”

他把杯子放回晾干架上，再次回过身来，冲着Steve笑——那是Steve见过他笑得最假的一次。“准备善终。”

善终？

“OK。我想想，我们可以让人把衣服寄过来，这个我来安排，没问题。楼上有几间客房，你随便挑一间住都行，哦，也许你会想要可以看见花园的那边？或者是临海？每间房都有独立卫生间。要是饿了，厨房随便用都可以，或者点外卖也行。”他看看腕表，“早过了午饭时间了，你自便吧，”他指指冰箱，“我要去睡一会儿。”他拍拍Steve的肩，“一会儿见？”

说完，Tony就拖着步子上楼了。

Steve环视着厨房，一脸茫然。

他到底是在Malibu做什么？

他的胃已经开始抱怨了，所以，这些事情等会儿再说吧。既然主人同意了，他打开冰箱，第三层的绿色糊状饮料一下子就吸引住了他的注意。一半好奇一半有点恶心地取出了一罐，并轻轻的晃了晃，它几乎像沥青一样黏糊，他鼓起勇气闻了一下。

真的恶心。

他不能随便评判一个出身优越的人的口味，也许只是个人爱好，比如鹅肝之类的。他们的食堂有一次提供过这个菜，他就这么说吧，那个价钱，他宁愿用一份鹅肝换一星期份的培根。

他做了一个三明治，然后用不到一分钟的时间吃完了。 他转动着他善于谋略的‘美国队长’大脑，拟造了一份‘见鬼的我下一步该怎么办’清单。

第一件事？

给Fury打个电话。


	18. Chapter 18

“这件事真烦心。”

卧室西北角的落地窗边，Tony把自己葛优摊在沙发上，扯开领带。这就是他为何喜欢在正装下穿着印花T恤，毕竟天杀的时尚圈居然觉得每天早晨把脖子缠的死紧是个好主意。

“JARVIS?”

“欢迎回来，Sir，”冰冷的机械声响起，声音环绕在房间里，带来一种熟悉的舒适感。

“药剂有点问题，”他用力吞了吞口水，解开了袖扣，“很大的问题——我都不知道我之前怎么没发现，这两个星期我都喝了些什么鬼？”

“副作用对您产生影响了吗，Sir？”

“是的！”他边把袖子拉上去，边低过头看向自己的下身，支起的小帐篷无可置疑是事实。“我他妈36岁了，但这个？”他开始慢慢解皮带，“这是16岁才会发生的事情，这很不正常，J。”

“我认为这不会产生生命威胁——”

“我并不是靠着这玩意站在才能展现魅力，这在社交中不可容忍。”

“您想让我怎么做？”

“再次检查药剂成分，告诉我这是哪味药的结果。”

“如您所愿，Sir。”

与此同时……

他把勃起解放出来，看着那处挺立在两腿之间，他瞪了一会儿，轻轻撸动起来。

到底怎么回事，还是先把这个解决了再说。

他紧握住下体，缓缓抽动。真的很烦，因为这打乱了他本来高效的日常活动。自从JARVIS让他每天喝相当大量的恶心人的药剂来缓解钯中毒症状，这种情况就一直在发生。他最初没有想到这两件事的联系，因为身体不适、做研究、还要经营公司，他没有时间——简单的说——解决个人需要。但这很正常，他想，这是他的身体在告诉他透透气放松一下。

他放松地躺到枕头上，体验着动作中的快感。

他的黄左，黄昏时刻，在私人空间里，当然是运气好的话；否则就是公共洗手间。这很烦人而且令人反感，但是无论他怎么想要无视它或者假装什么都没发生，这种现象都不会平息。

前列腺液顺着阴茎缓缓流下，他继续，握的更紧了些，指望着马上就能结束。

Steve肯定觉得他性欲过剩，经过电梯里的那个“意外”后。

下腹传来的强烈的欲望让他不住喘息。

终于。

他在椅子上身子一歪 ，神志终于清晰了一些地把领带尖随意地揉成一团，他呼吸不平地射在了里面……操，他要直接扔了这条领带，他发誓。

完事了。今天一天已经到达了极限了。明天一天能不能过的至少正常一点？

“Sir，”JARVIS开口—他清晰的声音环绕在房间，就像它想表现出一种谨慎感一样。

“我认为带来这种副作用的药物是东革阿里①。原产于东南亚地区，以壮阳成分闻名。”

Tony的后脑勺撞到了沙发上，“你在开玩笑吧……”

“Sir,我不建议您撤掉这味药，里面的每种成分都是为了达到最佳药效。”

“好，如果我们不能拿掉它，那你能加点东西吗？把这该死的东西中和的东西。”

JARVIS顿住了，Tony明白他的意思。这说明他提的不是个好主意。好吧，那他真的完蛋了。

Steve收拾好厨房，把所有的东西物归原处，然后爬上了二楼。Tony说过他可以选一间作自己的卧室。他不是个很考究的人，所以只要不是太豪华——最好离Tony最远——就可以了。一上楼，走左边还是右边是个问题，他的腿已经迈向了左边，所以，左边吧，况且右边第一扇门是开着的。

这也许是主卧——他往里面瞥了一眼——看见Tony坐在沙发上。

正在手淫。

他能感觉到血液正在他的血管中缓缓冻住毫不犹豫的一头冲进左边最后一间房间，把全身的重量靠在门上。好吧，无论一个男人想在闲暇时间做什么，在关好的门后——理想的话——都不关他的事。Tony的“名声” 很广，但他没有预料到他会那么放任他的，呃，性欲——OK，关于Tony的事儿今天到此为止。

Fury。他应该给Fury打电话。

他从口袋里掏出电话，用快速拨号拨通他局长的电话。

透过听筒，Fury的声音从来没这么让他开心过。“Captain Rogers，很高兴你终于记得回电话了。你现在到底在哪里？”

“马里布，先生。”

“再说一遍？”

“……我在马里布，和Stark一起，在他的房子里。”

“让我理一理，Rogers，”他听得出来电话另一头Fury语气中的不友善。“在D.C.的惨败之后，Stark认为立刻飞到美国大陆另一头，让事情平息，希望所有人都会奇迹般地忘记那天早上的事情，这很合理？”

“他这边也有一些新情况，他要辞掉SI的CEO职位，指派Potts小姐作为他的继任者。”

“……再说一遍。”

“他一直表现的很奇怪，最近更是如此。我不想妄下定论，但是他提到想用时间做一些别的事情还有善后。Nick，”不知道为什么，在把耳朵贴到电话上的时候他的肩膀垮了下来，“我觉得他病了。他没有说，但是我觉得他在掩盖事实。而且恐怕他的病日益严重。”

“……这可真是新进展。”

“我知道这不是我们最初的目的，但是我们能不能帮忙——”

“Captain Rogers？”房间突然“活”了过来，屋顶上传来声响。Steve吓得差点丢掉了手机，“不要惊慌。我是JARVIS，Stark先生开发的用于协助他处理日常事务的人工智能。”

“呃，Nick……我等会儿打给你。”他无力地拿着电话，警觉地查找声音来源。

“更重要的是，”JARVIS声音中透露着紧急。“Sir继续您的帮助。他在卧室里。”

Steve朝着他刚刚看见Tony的地方冲去。


	19. Chapter 19

“Stark？”  
Steve不由得想起他上次不经意路过Tony卧室时候看到的场景。  
卧室门仍半开着，Steve叩了两下门——以防万一。  
没有回应，他轻推了一下，门开的更大了一些。他的眼睛盯向Tony……自我安慰的沙发，但他已不在那儿。  
“Stark？你的AI说你需要帮助——耶稣上帝啊。”  
Tony 趴卧在床边的地毯上。  
Steve把他翻过来，绝望地发现他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，了无生机。  
“Stark?”Steve拍着他的脸，但这并没有把他叫醒；他又去摇他的肩膀，仍然没能把他弄醒。他俯下身将耳朵贴到Tony的嘴边，期望听到他的呼吸声，哪怕只有微弱的一点点。  
“Rogers！回答我，该死的！”  
Steve十分惊讶地听见Fury近乎破音的嘶吼。他的指关节划过电话屏幕，后者还停留在通话界面——他以为已经结束通话了。  
“Nick，”Steve匆忙地回答他，“非常不好，他失去意识了，他的AI告诉我的，我得帮他——”  
“不行，”Fury打断他，“你不能打911，反应堆不能给普通人看到，太冒风险了。”  
“你让我什么都不做？”  
“……我们让医生在线上指导你。谢谢你，医生。”  
“Captain Rogers?我是Streiten医生，我会告诉你帮助Stark先生的具体步骤。”  
Steve不知道这个陌生的声线是谁，但只要他能帮上Tony，他会合作的。  
“我听见了，第一步是？”  
“我们怀疑他的病因是反应堆故障，你先把他的现状描述一下。”  
好的，这个他会。他拉起Tony的上衣，又迅速解开了上面的扣子。他胸口的金属制圆环还是和他记忆中的一样闪着蓝色的光，但是周围发黑的血管比他上次在世博会洗手间里见到过的愈发严重了。  
“反应堆看起来还好。但是，呃，周围的伤疤变黑了，我觉得它们在急剧扩散，呈网状。”  
“……Captain，你能照个照片发给我们吗？这条线路是保密的。”  
如果Tony发现他不保守秘密的话……  
他还是按医生所说的做了，所有的动作都在几秒之内就完成了。再度将电话贴近耳边，另一头传来了一阵骚动。他怀疑那个医生或者队伍里其他的什么人把图片放到了大屏幕上以供观察。  
“我们需要他的血液样本。”  
“什么？”  
“不需要很多，就几滴——”  
就在那一刻，Tony醒了过来，呻吟着大口呼吸。Steve抓住他的手，Tony的眼睛睁开了。  
“他醒过来了，我等会再打过去。”  
“等等，Captain……”Tony用他另一只手扶着头坐了起来。他的脸色依然苍白如纸，手指紧紧地扣着Steve的手。他们维持着这个动作坐在地毯上，时间漫长的好像过去了整整五分钟。Tony仿佛死而复生，而Steve在把他拖去神盾医疗中心还是等待这个知道的更多的‘专家’的下一步指示之间摇摆不定。  
他以为他们要一直等下去的时候，Tony终于抬起下巴疲惫地看向Steve。  
“……好吧，你先解释一下。”  
“什么？”  
“我是晕过去了一会儿，但我又不是死了，”Tony紧紧捏住的手指终于松开了，一双手放到了大腿上，“所以还是泄密了。我本来还想藏久一点——”  
“然后好一个人默默承受这种痛苦？”  
听了这话，Tony眉头狠狠皱起来，“你告诉神盾什么了？他们知道了多少？”  
“他们怀疑你的反应堆出了点问题，”Steve注意到Tony的僵硬，“他们要我拍张照给他们。”  
“你给了？”  
“我没有别的选择，你需要帮助。”  
“神盾是世界上最强的间谍组织，Fury是最强间谍，这句话你哪点不懂？”Tony摇晃着起身，拍掉Steve伸出的援手，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“就算我需要帮助，也轮不到你决定我向谁求助。”  
“我知道你病了，而且情况越来越糟。”  
Tony别过头去，Steve跟着站起身来说，“我只知道你在自己治病，但是没有奏效。神盾局可以帮忙，他们有这方面的专家，还有药剂师和医生为你提供专业意见——”  
“停下，我刚刚听见了‘神盾’两个字，没门儿。”  
这非常让人生气。  
Tony轻手轻脚地躺到床上。他看了一眼自己的胸口，下巴气的抖动。他把卷起来的衬衫放回去，又扣好Steve刚才给他解开了的扣子。  
“有多糟糕？”  
就算是Tony也没办法拒绝这个问题下纯粹的关心。他叹了口气，手指穿过乱七八糟的头发，“非常糟。”  
“就是因为这个你才要喝那种恶心的——”  
“它没你想象的那么恶心——”  
“你不打算告诉我点什么吗？在经历这么多事情之后？”  
Tony脸色阴沉下来。Tony Stark在自己的专业领域非常厉害，他很能保密，神盾局根本不用担心出事的时候他会泄密。  
“是钯元素的问题，”Tony妥协道，“这么说吧，是它在维持反应堆的运行。但它在往我血管里泄露。”  
“多久了？”  
“我不是很清楚。症状实在……大约几个星期前开始的？大约和你出现在SI同时间。”  
“……你知道发生了什么，而且你研制了你的药饮，所以你在找治疗方法吗？”  
Tony苦笑道，“是，我找了有一段时间了。准确说来，是找钯元素的替代品。”  
“然后？”  
“找不到。”Tony深呼吸，人们通常在下结论之前做的那一种，“我很抱歉把你带到了这儿，我会让JARVIS帮你预订回去的机票。”  
Steve自从来到这里就一直想走。  
“不，我留下来。”  
“不行，你得走。”  
“然后把你留在这里？如果出了什么事，我的天，这里一个人都没有。这是我的责任。”  
“混蛋。你每天早上醒来都这么自以为是？”  
Steve抿紧嘴唇，“让我帮你。”  
Tony摇摇头，眼神落到辽阔的太平洋海面，深蓝色的夜空，“你还真的是与众不同，知道吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

七点整。他如约打开茶几上的迷你全息影响，倚在卧室沙发上，尽量忽视掉脑后传来的一阵阵疼痛。  
Pepper精致的脸在3D影像中出现，Tony的狼狈几乎在看见她那双洞察一切的绿色眼睛的瞬间就无所遁形。  
“Tony，你还好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“你睡觉了吗？一点都没有？”  
“时间我自有安排。以及在你问之前，我有在吃饭和锻炼。与你现在想的相反，我确实把自己照顾的不错。要不然我怎么能同时做CEO和Chief Engineer and Iron Man and-”  
“这就是问题所在，我觉得你给自己太多事情了。”  
“……我知道。”  
她撅起红唇——当然了从全是蓝色像素块的全息影像是看不出来红唇的，但他知道她喜欢红色口红——然后说，“你之前在D.C.搞出来的乱子影响了公司股票走势和投资者的利益，但是情况有所改善。现在的问题是，”她的话像是因为太过沉重而只能一个字一个字蹦出来一样，“一些人想要你重开武器生产部门——”  
“不可能。”  
“或者，要求你批量生产Iron Man盔甲，尽快兑现你的承诺——”  
“什么承诺？”  
“你将成为美国的第一线防卫，引号，我们的核威慑力量。”  
Tony叹气，揉着太阳穴道，“我确实说过这句话。”  
“你打算就这么做？”  
他挠挠鼻子，“不。”  
“Tony，你只有一个人，你不能……我不知道怎么说，这件事上你不能独自一人面对。难道要像那些老漫画里的义务警员一样？你想和政府或者军方组织合作？或者和Stern议员说的一样交出专利？把Iron Man交给受过训的参战者——”  
“你知道我不能那么做，Pep.”  
“你今晚能给我一个确切的答复吗？你真的清楚自己接下来要干什么吗？”  
他直起身来，双手在膝上交叉放着，“有件事你说对了，我做的事情太多以至于看不清真正的重要的事情了。”  
“Tony……”  
“我在做正确的事，Pepper，我特此任命你为SI的董事长兼CEO，即刻生效，不可撤销，懂了？成交。”  
她下巴都要惊掉了。  
最近他周围的人都是怎么了？所有人都跟他能把水变成酒似的挂着一副惊讶的表情。  
“这件事是我深思熟虑过的结果，不管你相不相信。为了找到合适的继任，我可以说是物色了不少人，然后我意识到……就是你了。”他苍白地笑了，“一直以来都是你。”  
她眨巴着眼睛，就好像有灰尘进了眼睛。很快她问道，“……发生了什么？”  
“没事，我……这是最好的安排，Pep.你做你擅长的事，我做我的。在这，修修补补。”  
“肯定出了什么事，我马上来马里布。”  
“别！Pep,别过来！你不能从公司说走就走！”  
她看上去就快要哭了，“你不愿意告诉我的是什么事？”  
“我有事情要处理，急事。为了我做好这件事，可以吗？”他求她，“你知道SI代表什么，我相信你可以带领它走向正确的方向。”  
“它是你的家族产业，Tony，我不行。”  
他突然苦涩地意识到自己是这个家族里最后一个人了，“……这所企业是我的祖辈建立起来的，但是SI的优良品质和价值观念不仅仅属于Stark家族。它的意义在于我们能为人类的明天做些什么，谁的名字在上面重要吗？”  
眼角撇到平板电脑闪着红光，屏幕上出现了一副欧洲地图。  
“有事，我得挂了。”  
她点点头，带点红色的金发散落在颊边，“答应我好好照顾自己。”  
“……晚安，Pepper.”

Steve检查好门窗关上了，窗帘也合上了。他一开始就不该打这通电话，但是他不想留Tony独自一人待在这座豪宅里，尤其是他能够帮上忙。这个……JARVIS，墙里传出来的声音，在Tony Stark命令下办事的AI——就他所知，它会将他做的每件事记录下来，包括他在卧室里所谓的隐私。  
“Captain，很高兴你能打电话过来，”Fury像往常一样简短地问好，“Stark情况如何？”  
“好多了，他正在房间里和Potts女士开电话会议。”  
“我们可以单独开始任务简报了吗？”  
他在窗边的软椅上坐的更低些了，“不，先生，很抱歉，我不能丢下他一个人。”  
他以为Fury会长话短说明天再继续，但是，“Vanko的档案和经济追踪都没有结果。看上去他就是单纯的停止了一切活动，并不是注意到我们正在追踪他而转入地下活动。”  
“通过已有的资料（鉴证科）他们能否确认vanko到底要干嘛?”  
“反复核查了Howard的笔记之后，我们很确定Vanko是想仿制反应堆。他跟Stark有过任何形式的联系吗？”  
“没有。”  
“时刻注意Stark。如果他确实停止了购买材料，这说明无论他在做什么，他都快完成了。我希望到时候他袭击的时候，你的眼睛能像邦迪贴在创口上一样盯着Stark，明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。”


	21. Chapter 21

打完电话后，Steve下楼去到厨房做了点简单的晚餐，Tony却没出现。Steve只好一个人在料理台吃了奶油蘑菇意面。不过以防万一，还是给缺席的主人留了一份。要是晚了他饿了出来觅食，Steve还能把这个热一热给他。如果tony没出现，别怪他直接端去tony的卧室并强制喂给他吃！  
幸好后一种可能性没出现，因为Tony最终下了楼，看上去是刚洗完澡。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“好些了，谢谢。桌子上是什么？可以吃吗？”  
“我多做了一份晚餐，意面吃吗？”  
“我快饿死了，什么都吃。”  
Steve看不下去tony好似用锹般铲起一大团意面就往嘴里塞的架势，给他泡了壶茶：他的气色看上去好多了，甚至都看不出钯中毒的样子。  
一边等水烧开，盘子逐渐变空，他们都没有再说话。  
直到Steve端起茶喝了一口，Tony手中的叉子轻轻敲在瓷盘上发出声响，Tony才开口说道，“我们这个周四要去参加摩纳哥汽车大奖赛。”  
Steve直接把嘴里的茶喷到了水槽里。  
“拜托，”Tony引诱似的说道，“很有趣的。”  
“周四？那是两天以后！”  
“所以呢？”  
Steve用手背擦干嘴。Tony的草率决定就像金钱豹身上的斑点那么多，又快又急。周一还在华盛顿；周二是马里布；又过两天就变成了摩纳哥。  
“为什么？”  
“你知道吗，我所喜欢的事情少于三件，而它们全都是追求速度的极限。我一直喜欢飙车，但是这辈子还没认真看过一场真正的赛车，现在正是个好机会。”  
对。这听上去一点儿也不像在尽量多的完成遗愿清单一样。  
“好的，”Steve把杯子放下，“我来做准备。”  
“JARVIS会负责这个。至于你，Captain，”他从羊毛开衫里摸出一个平板，“应该把时间花在更重要的事情上。看看这个。”  
这是一份供他阅读的资料图。第一页是一张欧洲地图，摩纳哥用红色标记了，周围有小窗口标注摩纳哥的具体信息，包括地理、气候、人口和经济——Steve滑到下一页，是一张像素模糊的人脸照片，他不认得。  
“Anton Vanko，”Tony适时补充道。Steve于是从平板上移开视线，转而盯着Tony，好像他凭空长了翅膀似的。Tony的嘴角逐渐上扬成一个略带得意的笑，Steve立马明白过来，他清楚了。  
“Bingo，看来Vanko就是Fury派你来的原因了对吧？”  
Steve紧咬舌头不让Tony看出任何表情上的波动，转移视线去看平板，滑到下一页。  
“事实就是，你们猜对了，自从我第一次以钢铁侠身份亮相之后，我就一直在监控这方面的发展。是的，”他的手指在桌面上轻敲着，“罪名成立。我给法庭的所有视频，都是这个监控系统的一部分，而不是全部。”他指着自己的胸口，Steve看过去，知道反应堆就在层层衣物之下。“你从沃玛特是买不到制作这个的材料的。那些金属、化学物——包括钯——都非常稀有，而且是受管制的。”  
“没有相应的执照是买不到的。”  
“正是如此。我在追踪买卖相关产品的交易。任何人或组织，只要涉及到两种及以上相关材料的交易，都会被认定为可疑。这不是最好的算法，我承认。交易可以被伪造成独立完成的，伪造身份证件。现金交易也不能被系统追踪到。”  
Steve确信这些行为目的都是对的，但合法性就不一定了。  
“这些让我开始思考：如果有一个人，没有名字，没有脸，没有钱，一切都是在不引人瞩目的条件下完成的呢？如果只想要造一个反应堆，你根本不需要那么多的材料，最多几克就够了。那么， 你会去哪儿找你要的东西？”  
“……黑市。”  
“在这个条件下，一切就容易得多了。给对的人对的钱，你就在想要的地方有了耳目。Vanko的交易都是和俄罗斯的承办商……我不是只看表面的人，但是那些黑帮纹身，还有名字？他很有可能是俄罗斯人。”  
Steve沿着Tony在桌面舞动的手指看去，看到他狠狠盯着冰箱的眼神。毫无疑问，Tony Stark是个危险的男人。拥有这样的金钱、影响力和权力的人，Steve很庆幸Tony站在正义的一边，可以称之为盟友的人。  
“直觉告诉我你去摩纳哥可不仅仅是为了看车。”  
Tony嘴角上扬幅度更甚，“我从移民局得知，他两天前去往了摩纳哥。当然了，他用的是假护照，但是我有他的照片，除非他整容……一位非常得力的——我不想用腐败这个词——人事部提供的信息。这才是我们去凑这个热闹的原因。”  
Steve在头脑里回放信息，按重要程度整理。  
脱离计划，直入险境。  
“我一开始还以为会吓你一跳，”Tony把餐盘推开，双臂交叠起来，“所以，我说对了吗？对你而言都不是什么新消息了？Vanko是你一开始来SI的原因。”  
“……我宁愿不谈这个话题。”  
“为什么不？我们可以交换意见。你想要我和神盾局合作？这算是免费试用期。”  
“这是你对Vanko了解的全部？”  
“是的。”  
“Stark，”Steve靠在椅背上，“我也希望能告诉你更多内容，真的。但是不该由我来说——”  
“那么你为什么在这儿？”  
“我说是来确保你安全这句话并不是撒谎。”  
Tony笑了，偏头看别处。  
“这就是事实。听着，我觉得……去摩纳哥‘凑热闹’，对你我来说都不是明智的做法。”  
“为什么不是？”  
“你想和Vanko直接会面？”  
“这就是根本目的，Rogers，你刚才十分钟都听到哪里去了？”  
“我们不该去。”  
“好的，如果你想留在这里那就留着，我要去。”Tony起身，椅子在地面剐蹭出声响。“我不能让他们复制出反应堆，你懂吗？这才是最重要的事。反重力技术必须保密，无论付出怎样的代价。我必须得知道他在哪儿弄来的图纸。”  
“图纸？”  
“制作出一个模型要花费数年的投资、聪明的大脑和必要的设备。条条大路通罗马，他可能在尝试制作更持久的电池，或者什么东西……在不同的假定、公理之下，他可能选择用不同的金属材料、催化剂组合制造反应堆。但是他的方案和我胸口这个相似程度惊人，而且没人可能知道我的反应堆的任何信息。上帝保佑，我一定得弄清楚。”  
没有别的方法。  
“我跟你去。你带上装甲，以备万一。”


End file.
